Der Ruf des Unbeschreiblichen
by Tigermieze
Summary: Harry führt abgedreht Experimente für Voldemort durch um dessen Unsterblichkeit zu garantieren. xxx Harry Potter meets Lovecraft mit einer Note meines Wahnsinns. Nix für Leute bei klarem Verstand.
1. Von Göttern und Ungeziefer

**Der Ruf des Unbeschreiblichen**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte und was noch alles damit zusammenhängt gehören JKR. Die lovecraft'schen Elemente gehören Lovecraft, auch wenn der tot ist und gesagt hat man solle sein Werk unbedingt weiterführen. No money is scheffeld und ich bin as poor as eine Churchmaus. (Dinglish gehört Gayle Tufts)

**Inhalt:** Harry hat die Aufgabe den Lord unsterblich zu machen. Warum? Lest selbst. Harry Potter meets Lovecraft mit einer Note meines Wahnsinns. Nix für Leute bei klarem Verstand.

**Warnungen**: Sprache, Perversionen, Gewalt, Sex, Slash, OOC, Dinge die euren Geist überfordern

**Mein Senf:** Ich habe etwas H.P.L. gelesen und dazu FF's und dabei kam das raus. Wer Lovecraft nicht kennt könnte etwas mit dem hier überfordert sein, aber man findet sich schnell rein. Vielleicht sagt euch Edgar Allan Poe etwas. So ähnlich, nur mit einer gehörigen Portion Sci-Fi ist Lovecraft. Wessen Nerven Perversionen nicht aushalten, sollte eh die Finger hier von lassen. Ich nehme keine Rücksicht auf so etwas wie guten Geschmack. Ganz zu schweigen auf etwas wie Rechtschreibung. Kommas sind willkürlich verteilt worden. Reviews sind in der Tat unerwünscht. **Mich interessiert eure Meinung nicht.** Allerdings liebe ich Flammes. Und die werde ich hierfür sicher bekommen.

Und falls das tatsächlich jemand jetzt noch liest, wünsch ich demjenigen nichts.

**Kapitel 1: Von Göttern und Ungeziefer**

Diese Todesser waren der Abschaum der menschlichen Rasse. Kaum einer war mehr als ein von ihrem verdrehten Verstand und ihrem Instinkten bestimmtes Tier. Die Grenzen der Menschlichkeit schienen hier unten, tief unter den Straßen Londons, immer wieder aufs Neue gebrochen zu werden. Alle gehen sie ungestört ihren kranken Trieben nach – den Lord könnte es nicht weniger kümmern.

Wie ich hier runter geraten bin ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich wurde sozusagen erleuchtet. Ein unwirklicher Traum von riesigen monolithischen Bauten die mit grünen Schleim und wahnsinnigen Ornamenten überzogen waren brachte mich hierher. Ein Wesen losgelöst von Zeit und Raum, bestehend aus keiner Materie die ich je gesehen habe, gab mir den Auftrag nach der Unsterblichkeit für einen bestimmten Menschen zu suchen. Ich sollte Voldemort unsterblich machen.

Später erfuhr ich, dass der Lord ebenfalls eine Aufgabe von diesem Wesen erhalten hat. Er sollte so viele verdorbene Menschen um sich sammeln wie er nur konnte. Diese würden dem Wesen dann den Weg in unsere Welt ermöglichen. Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass sie alle als Opfer dienen sollen, denn Götter fordern Opfer und das Wesen war eine Gottheit. Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Als ich es erblickte setzte mein Verstand aus und seine Macht löste meine Atome in nichts auf und setzte sie wieder zusammen. Außerdem spürte ich die Gewalt, die in diesem Gott wohnt. Er will Opfer.

Mir soll es egal sein. Von diesem Gott gefressen zu werden scheint mir das Nützlichste was die Todesser tun können. Ich habe es manchmal wirklich satt. Aber ich muss hier bleiben und den Lord unsterblich machen um ihm mehr Zeit zu geben. Er braucht noch mehr verdorbenes Fleisch für die Opferung. Ich denke es wird bald auch Notwendig werden, die Todesser durch meine unheiligen Versuche mit einer Art Unsterblichkeit zu versehen. Sie sollen ja nicht sterben bevor ihre Zeit gekommen ist, allerdings muss es bei ihnen ja nicht so umfangreich sein wie beim Lord.

Ich kann euch sagen, Voldemort am Leben zu halten ist wirklich eine Vollzeit Beschäftigung. Der Gute kann es nämlich nicht lassen und muss sich ja unbedingt ständig mit dem Ministerium oder dem Orden anlegen. Eigentlich soll er ja nur brauchbare Opfer finden, doch er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen auch seine Ziele durchzusetzen. Die Welt von den unreinen Muggeln zu säubern und so weiter. Ihr wisst was ich mein. Dabei ist das Alles so sinnlos, aber ich will ihm den Spaß nicht nehmen. Der Lord weiß nämlich nicht was der Gott tun wird, wenn er erst einmal auf unserer Erde ist. Zuerst wird er die anderen großen Alten aus der unendlichen Schwärze des Universums befreien und dann wird er seine grausame Herrschaft über alles Leben ausüben das existiert, so wie es schon einmal vor Millionen Jahren war und wie es wieder sein wird. Sollten wir Menschen tatsächlich überleben, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, werden wir nicht mehr als Vieh für die Götter sein.

Warum ich dann dabei helfe, dass der Gott frei kommt? Ziemlich einfach. Ich bin der Macht verfallen. Der Gott gab mir Macht dafür, dass ich hier tue was ich tue. Und außerdem hat mich das Böse in seinen Bann geschlagen. Nun bin ich bereit für Macht die ganze Menschheit zu opfern. Ganz davon abgesehen – hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte es ein andere getan. Und so habe ich wenigstens noch was davon.

„Hey Doktor, bist du endlich fertig mit der Fotze? Ich würde noch gern mit ihr spielen…", fragt mich plötzlich McNair der den Kopf in mein Labor gesteckt hat. Ich habe wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich gerade über der Leiche einer jungen Frau stehe die erst vor ein paar Stunden verstorben ist. Sie war ein Versuchkaninchen an der ich verschiedene Sachen ausprobiert habe. Ganz nebenbei haben sich die Todesser mit ihr beschäftigt, aber das war mir nur recht. Ich wollte sehen was meine Mittel alles bewirken, wenn die Todesser sich an ihr austoben und wenn die dann noch etwas Spaß mit der Kleinen haben können, warum nicht. Deswegen gebe ich ihren toten Köper jetzt auch wieder den Todessern. Ich habe sie seziert und meine Nachforschungen abgeschlossen.

„Ja, soll ich sie noch schnell zunähen oder willst du gleich ran?", frage ich unbeteiligt. Ich bin wohl ziemlich abgestumpft, wenn mir der Gedanke was McNair hier gleich anstellen wird noch nicht mal einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

„Nein, lass sie so. Ich mag es wenn ich in sie reinschauen kann.", sagt er und kommt in den Raum rein. Ich streife mir die Handschuhe von den Händen und schiebe meinen Besteckwagen an seinen Platz und weg vom Tisch mit der Leiche.

„Du weißt, wer mit ihr spielt räumt sie auch weg.", sage ich noch in einem tadelten Ton. McNair hört mich allerdings nicht mehr. Er streicht der Frau durchs Haar und schaut sie liebevoll an. Dann drückt er ihr einen Kuss auf die blauen Lippen. Ich drehe mich um und gehe. So eiskalt, um mir anzuschauen was er jetzt mit ihr macht, bin ich dann doch nicht. Es reicht, dass ich bereits höre wie er seine Hose öffnet und ihr zuflüstert: „Tja, wärst du mal so kooperativ gewesen als du noch gelebt hast."

Dann schließt sich die Tür und ich höre nix mehr, für was ich auch recht dankbar bin. Für heute habe ich wohl genug gearbeitet. Ich werde schlafen gehen. Vielleicht noch ein entspannendes heißes Bad mit meinem kleinen Sklaven, aber das wird es dann wohl auch sein. Trotzdem schaue ich schnell noch mal lieber bei Voldemort vorbei. Ich sprach vorhin davon, dass ich hin unsterblich machen soll. Das ist mir bis jetzt auch recht gut gelungen, obwohl es noch nicht perfekt ist.

Da er selbst mit seinem alten Körper so viel rumexperimentiert hat, war dieser nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Warum er sich bei seiner Wiederauferstehung genau den gleichen Körper geholt hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Na ja, vielleicht hing er ja an seiner Schlangennase. War schon was Nettes. Jedenfalls habe ich ein Verfahren entwickelt, bei dem wir seinen Geist und seine magische Essenz in einen anderen Körper transferieren. Der Wirtskörper muss dabei ziemlich genau die gleichen Gegebenheiten erfüllen wie der Alte. Versucht ihr allerdings mal jemanden mit roten Augen zu finden. Unmöglich. Damit der Wirtskörper aber trotzdem den Parasit nicht sofort wieder abstößt muss man ihn einiger Modifikationen unterziehen. Darauf gekommen bin ich durch den Lord selbst. So etwas Ähnliches hat er ja mit Quirrel in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gemacht. Aber genug von der Quacksalberei.

Ich stehe vor den Gemächern des Lords. Ich höre wie er mit jemanden redet. Ich klopfe trotzdem an. Als sein Arzt habe ich die Befugnis dazu. Ganz nebenbei habe ich noch ein paar Privilegien mehr. Ich trage kein Mal, die Todesser müssen nett zu mir sein und tun was ich ihnen sage und der Lord ist geradezu handzahm mir gegenüber. Immerhin könnte ich ihn ziemlich einfach umbringen, auch wenn er nichts befürchten muss, dank des Auftrags des Gottes.

„Entschuldigt die Störung My Lord, aber ich will euch nur noch einmal untersuchen bevor ich mich in meine Gemächer zurückziehe.", sage ich. Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape stehen vor dem Tisch des Lords und schauen mich nun argwöhnisch an. Ihnen passt es nicht, dass ich hier einfach reinplatzen kann, ohne Konsequenzen zu erwarten. Außerdem trauen sie mir immer noch nicht ganz, war ich früher doch mal der Junge-der-lebt.

Der Lord lächelt nur charmant. Ihr denkt das geht nicht? Früher vielleicht nicht, aber ihr solltet mal sehen, was für einen Körper ich ihn besorgt habe. Da es eh unmöglich war jemanden zu finden, der die unglaublich magische Kraft des Lords aufnehmen kann und Nachbehandlungen unvermeidlich waren, habe ich nach einem hübschen Äußeren geschaut. Etwas Ästhetik in diesem Sumpf aus Perversion und kranken Vorstellungen kann ja nicht schaden. Dachte ich mir wenigstens. Immerhin sollte der Lord solches Ungeziefer wie McNair um sich sammeln und da kann ein umwerfendes Lächeln doch nur helfen. Leider habe ich nicht mit dem Wahnsinn des Lords gerechnet. Dem gefällt sein Äußeres ungemein und er glaubt tatsächlich mich damit um den Finger wickeln zu können.

Der Lord lächelt als ob ich ihm gleich alle Klammoten vom Körper reißen würde oder ich es mir zumindest schon ausmalte. Ich muss zugeben er sieht heiß aus und ich stehe auf Kerle – dass er das weiß hat dieses ganze Schlamassel erst ausgelöst – aber leider ist er nicht mein Typ und ich habe schon jemanden. Als ob ich auf wahnsinnige Welterobere stehen würde. Außerdem bin ich der Dominante und das sich Voldemort von mir ficken lassen würde ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich.

Ich gehe auf ihn zu und er steht sogar für mich auf. Der hat heute definitiv einen guten Tag. „Harry, mein Liebling. Schön, dass du dich so um mich sorgst.", schnurrt mir der Lord entgegen. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten wünsch ich mir Dumbledore zurück. Der wollte mir nur Drogen andrehen, aber nicht gleich vögeln. Leider ruht der alte Sack ja in der feuchten Erde.

„Aber sicher doch My Lord, ich sorge mich genauso sehr um euch, wie ich mich um Dolohow gesorgt habe.", gebe ich zurück und lächle zuckersüß. Dazu eine kleine Erklärung. Nummer 7 war ein legendäres Versuchobjekt von mir gewesen, das durch ständigen Hunger und Schmerz zum Kannibalen geworden ist. Es hat Dolohow gefressen. Das war wirklich ein Anblick kann ich euch sagen. Er ist da rein und wollte es – entschuldigt wenn ich ständig es sage, aber mehr was es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht – foltern oder vergewaltigen, was weiß ich. Nummer 7 sprang ihn ohne zögern an und tötete ihn mit bloßen Händen. Ich hätte Dolohow sicher retten können aber ich wollte sehen was mein Versuchobjekt mit ihm anstellt. Und als es dann anfing an ihm rumzuknabbern, war ich um eine ganze Erfahrung reicher. Todesser scheinen zu schmecken. Leider haben die anderen Todesser sich später an Nummer 7 gerächt, als ich es nicht mehr brauchte. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere haben sie Nummer 7 eventuell auch gegessen. Sie haben was davon erzählt Dolohow würde in ihnen weiterleben und für Metaphern waren die Typen nicht gerade bekannt.

Voldemorts Lächeln verschwindet. Er wird nicht gerade gern daran erinnert, dass ich einen so langjährigen und hervorragenden Todesser einfach habe sterben lassen. Aber wie schon erwähnt. Ich kann mir das leisten. Dem Lord gegenüberstehend murmle ich einen Analysezauber. Ich muss überprüfen ob der Körper den Belastungen standhält, die er durch die Zauberkraft ausgesetzt ist. Das der Lord nicht aufhören kann mit Flüchen und Zaubern um sich zu schleudern, hilft nicht gerade. Aber es ist als würde man mit einer Wand reden.

„Wie oft den noch? Ihr sollt euch mit jeglicher Magie zurückhalten. Ich weiß wie sehr ihr den Cruciatus liebt, aber wenn ihr so weitermacht, braucht ihr in 3 Monaten einen neuen Körper und ich habe nicht schon wieder Lust mir meinen besten Ritualumhang durch eine Unmenge von Opferblut zu versauen.", sage ich und schaue den Lord herausfordernd an. Der verzieht einfach nur das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse und nickt abgehackt.

So sieht er gar nicht mehr süß aus. Da kommt der alte Lord durch. Übrigens habe ich euch noch gar nicht erzählt wie er aussieht, oder? Nun, der nette Mann, der mir seinen Körper fast freiwillig überlassen hat, war 28, hatte recht kurzes braunes Haar und einen durchtrainierten Körper. Er hatte auch braune Augen, aber der Lord bestand auf seine Roten, weil er so böser aussah. Der Gute ist eben wahnsinnig.

„Hier habt ihr noch einen Trank. Ich komme euch morgen wieder untersuchen.", sage ich, drücke dem Lord die Phiole in die Hand und verschwinde. Snape und Malfoy schauen immer noch böse als ich rausgehe.

Jetzt mache ich wirklich Schluss. Ich gehe zu meinen Gemächern. Der Weg ist ziemlich weit, da ich nicht in der Nähe der Anderen sein will. Es ist furchtbar genug, dass ich fast nie das Tageslicht zu sehen bekomme, aber dann auch noch in der Nähe dieser Geisteskranken zu sein würde mich fertig machen. Das Versteck der Todesser ist komplett unterirdisch angelegt. Es gibt eine Halle in die man apparieren muss, will man hier runter. Von dort aus gehen dann verschiedene Gänge zu den Unterkünften, den Verliesen, den Laboratorien und den verschiedenen Aufenthaltsräumen. Meine Wohnung lag näher an der Erdoberflache, als die der anderen und auch ziemlich weit weg. In den Gang zu meiner Wohnung kamen außerdem nicht alle Todesser. Viel zu wichtig war das was ich dort aufbewahrte. Mein kleiner Schatz.

Ich habe ihn in den Verliesen gefunden als ich hier ankam. Sofort war mir klar, dass ich ihn haben wollte. Zuerst nur um mich etwas zu rächen, doch dann haben sich da ganz andere Sachen raus entwickelt. Und nun ist mir mein Herz auch vollkommen verfallen.

„Cthulhu", sprach ich das Passwort das außer mir nur noch Voldemort kannte. Niemand sonst würde je diese Räume betreten. Aller anderen mussten eben klopfen und hoffen, dass ich aufmache. Aber wenn ich in meinen Räumen bin, will eigentlich nie jemand etwas von mir. Dafür habe ich gesorgt mit einer Runde Cruciatus.

Mein Liebling liegt in unserem Bett und schläft. Sein platinblondes Haar liegt wild verteilt um hin und er macht ein so bezauberndes Gesicht, dass man ihn am liebsten knuddeln möchte. Gut, ich möchte ihn weniger knuddeln als viel mehr ficken, aber man kann ja mal romantisch sein.

„Draco, Darling, wach auf.", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und streiche leicht durch sein faszinierendes Haar. Es ist so weich und lädt dazu ein sich darin festzukrallen und seinen süßen Kopf in meine Richtung zu dirigieren. Als er nur murrt und keinerlei Anstalten macht seine Augen zu öffnen packe ich ihn wirklich und zerre seinen Kopf direkt vor mich. Jetzt reist er schmerzerfüllt die Augen auf und stöhnt gequält. Ich liebe diesen Anblick so sehr.

„Immer muss ich grob werden, bevor du aufwachst. Ich habe leicht das Gefühl, dass du das absichtlich machst.", flüstere ich nah an seinem Gesicht und schaue ihm dabei in die grauen Sturmtiefen. Gott, diese Augen versprechen einem die Welt. Und nun schaut er mich auch noch so unterwürfig mit diesen an. Ich weiß, er will mich verführen und es klappt. So läuft das jeden Abend ab. Er provoziert mich und ich bestrafe ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich denke ihr müsst mich hart für meinen wiederholten Nichtgehorsam züchtigen.", säuselst er und drückt seine Lippen auf meine. Sofort bin ich Feuer und Flamme und schiebe meine Zunge tief in seinen Mund. Er keucht und drückt sich an mich. Nur wegen ihm sind meine Räume mehr gesichert als Askaban.

Ich rolle mich auf das Bett und über ihn. Er schiebt sich unter mich und ich komme zwischen seinen Beinen zum liegen. Er trägt mal wieder nichts. Warum sollte er auch? Der einzige der ihn sieht bin ich und mir gefällt er ohne Kleidung wirklich besser. Immer weiter küsse ich ihn und fahre mit meinen Händen über diesen wundervollen Körper. Er windet sich und versucht mehr von meinen Berührungen zu bekommen.

Draco ist immer so wenn ich zu ihm komme. Er schreit geradezu nach Aufmerksamkeit. Den ganzen Tag ist er alleine, nur manchmal erlaube ich ihm mit jemanden nach draußen an die Oberfläche zu gehen. Hier unten wäre es zu gefährlich wenn er alleine rum läuft. Die Todesser vermissen ihn immer noch als ihr liebstes Spielzeug. Und was Spielzeug für Todesser bedeutet müsstet ihr inzwischen wissen.

Meine Hände wandern zu seinen Hüften drücken ihn nach unten während ich mich gleichzeitig an ihn presse und in seinen Mund stöhne. Seine Finger krallen sich in den Stoff meiner Robe über meine Oberarme. Plötzlich öffnet er die Augen und schaut mich, während wir uns küssen, mit diesem Blick an. Das bedeutet immer er würde jetzt am liebsten sofort alles überspringen und direkt zur Sache kommen. Aber so leicht mache ich es ihm nicht. Immerhin bin ich hier der Dominante.

„Warum kümmerst du dich nicht erst etwas um mich? Ich hatte einen wirklich anstrengenden Tag.", sage ich, rolle mich von meinem Schatz runter und schau ihn auffordernd an. Ich sehe wie er mit sich ringen muss, sein steil aufgerichtetes Glied hilft mir bei dieser Erkenntnis nur nebenbei – bin ja clever.

Schnell sind seine Hände dabei mich meiner Sachen zu entledigen. Nicht gerade romantisch oder sanft. Ich mache mit und lasse ihn gewähren. Wenn er es so dringend braucht, dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Ich packe ihn im Nacken und ziehe ihn zu mir herunter um ihn wieder zu küssen. Über mir kniend versucht er weiter mich von meinen Sachen zu befreien doch ich spiele nicht mehr mit. Viel lieber reize ich ihn noch etwas mehr und umschließe seine festen kleinen Pobacken mit meinen Händen. Und zum ersten Mal am heutigen Abend bekomme ich ein lautes Stöhnen von meinem Liebling. Es klingt herrlich wenn er sich so gehen lässt. Diese Laute aus seinen Mund zu hören ist manchmal Alles was ich brauch um Wahnsinnig zu werden. Ich denke nicht, dass er weiß, wie verführerisch er wirklich ist oder wie verfallen ich ihm bin.

Er hat aufgegeben mich aus meinen Sachen holen zu wollen. Er konzentriert sich jetzt darauf meine Hose zu öffnen. Ich bin mit meinen Fingern inzwischen an seinem Eingang und will gerade einen von ihnen ihn ihm versengen als es an der Tür klopft.

„Potter ich muss dich sprechen. McNair sagt dein Experiment ist von den Toten zurückgekehrt.", schreit eine Stimme durch die Tür. Es ist Malfoy senior. Leider musste ich ihm den Zugang zu diesem Gang gewähren, da er nicht nur die Nummer 3 in der Rangliste der Todesser ist, sondern nicht auch ein, nur durch seine niederen Triebe gesteuertes, Tier. Dafür ist seine Seele so schwarz wie die Tiefen des Ozeans. Er weiß, dass ich seinen Sohn hier bei mir habe, doch zu interessieren scheint es ihn nicht. Nie hat er mich deswegen angesprochen.

„Ich komme gleich und an deiner Stelle wäre ich dann verschwunden.", gebe ich gezwungen zurück. Es hat seine Gründe, warum ich nicht gestört werden will. In der Tat habe ich allen sogar genaue Anweisungen gegeben, unter welchen Umständen sie mich stören dürfen: Das Hauptquartier wird von Feinden gestürmt, der Lord liegt im sterben oder mit meinen Experimenten ist etwas los. Für alles Andere bin ich nicht verantwortlich.

Draco liegt auf mir und schaut mich mit Hundeblick an. Ich kann nur seufzen und antworte ihm: „Dafür werde ich mir morgen den ganzen Tag frei nehmen und mich um dein Leiden kümmern."

Er scheint nur geradeso damit einverstanden und geht von mir runter. „Ich werde auf dich warten und wehe morgen kommt dir etwas dazwischen.", antwortet er mir. Da ist er wieder. Der arrogante und stolze Malfoy aus meiner Schulzeit. Nicht mal die Spiele der Todesser konnten ihn brechen und als ich ihn dann zu mir holte war er eine Wildkatze die ich nur zu gern zähmte.

Noch einmal ziehe ich ihn zu mir runter um ihn zu küssen. Er will sich schon wieder auf mich legen als ich ihn von mir wegschubse und aufstehe. Er ist gestolpert und hingefallen und liegt nun zu meinen Füssen auf den Boden. Er lässt nur kurz den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht erscheinen, dann schaut er mich auch schon wieder mit diesen verführerischen Augen an. Heute scheint er es wissen zu wollen. Doch ich höre wieder ein Klopfen und darauf Lucius Stimme die mir sagt ich solle mich doch bitte beeilen, da er nicht wolle, dass schon wieder ein Todesser von einem meiner Experimente getötet würde. Diese Versager können echt nichts…

Ohne Draco noch einmal anzuschauen gehe ich zur Tür und reiße sie auf: „McNair sollte sich lieber von ihr fressen lassen, denn ich bin echt angepisst."

Schon schmeiße ich die Tür hinter mir zu und mache mich mit dem anderen Todesser auf den Weg zu meinen Labors.

TBC

Habt ihr echt gedacht ihr würdet schon im ersten Pitel einen Lemon bekommen? Ich bitte euch. Wer jetzt total verwirrt ist, ist eben dumm. Wer angeekelt ist, ist eigentlich normal. Und wer alles verstanden hat und es toll findet ist wahnsinnig.

Bis demnächst.


	2. Abgründe

**Warnung: Wer letztes mal schon fand es war hart an der Grenze, der sollte aufhören das hier zu lesen. Dieses Kapitel wird noch abartiger.**

**Mein Senf:** Ich stehe darauf zu polarisieren. Mir ist klar, dass nicht jeder ein Fan von solch bizarren Vorstellungen ist, doch ist das Düstere nicht immer auch das Faszinierendste? Und das mir gesagt wird, meine Story ist wahnsinnig und krank ist das größte Kompliment. Solche Sachen will ich weiter hören! Deswegen werdet ihr mich so schnell auch nicht mehr los.

**Kapitel 2: Abgründe**

Ohne Draco noch einmal anzuschauen gehe ich zur Tür und reiße sie auf: „McNair sollte sich lieber von ihr fressen lassen, denn ich bin echt angepisst."

Schon schmeiße ich die Tür hinter mir zu und mache mich mit dem anderen Todesser auf den Weg zu meinen Labors.

Lucius schleicht hinter mir her. Er scheint mir nicht den Rücken zudrehen zu wollen. Als ob ich ihn genau jetzt etwas tun würde. Gut ich würde, weil ich sauer bin, aber das würde mich ja davon abhalten zu meinem Experiment zu kommen. Wenn es stimmt was Malfoy mir erzählt hat und das Mädchen wirklich wieder erwacht ist, dann habe ich einen verdammten Glückstreffer gelandet. Die Mixtur verbunden mit den magischen Formeln die ich an ihr ausprobiert habe ist ganz neu zusammengestellt. Was mich dann allerdings stutzig macht ist, dass ich nichts bei meiner vorherigen Untersuchung herausgefunden habe.

Wir verlassen den Gang zu meinen Räumen und so gleich sind auch schon ein paar weitere Todesser um uns rum. Irgendwelche namenlose Arschkriecher die sich einen besseren Rang erhoffen, wenn sie nur lang genug um höher Gestellt herum rennen.

„Crucio", rufe ich in einem kleinen Anfall von Wut und einer der Arschkriecher bricht schreiend zusammen. Gut, ich würde also doch Leute auf den Weg zu meinem Labor verhexen, aber nicht Malfoy. Voldemort wäre sauer und auch wenn er mir nix tut, so will ich mir auch keine 3-Stunden-Rede über das verhexen von hochrangigen Mitgliedern und deren wichtige Aufgabe für den Gott anhören.

Je näher wir dem Labor kommen in dem ich McNair mit der Leiche zurückgelassen habe, desto voller werden die Gänge. Anscheinend hoffen die anderen Todesser darauf, dass wieder einer gefressen wird. Ganz natürlich, dass man da in der ersten Reihe stehen will.

„Denkst du nicht, dass das Verhexen von Todessern nicht auch später noch geholfen hätte?", fragt mich nun auch noch Malfoy. Da er mir gegenüber sehr misstrauisch ist, könnte es gut sein, dass es das erste mal ist, dass er mir direkt eine Frage stellt. Ich bin nur leicht verwundert und antworte ihm zurück: „Ich wollte gerade deinen Sohn vögeln und ich bin sicher du weißt wie sauer man sein kann, wenn man vom Sex abgehalten wurde." Ich weiß, das war nicht sehr sensibel, aber wie schon gesagt glaube ich hat er keine Gefühle für Draco übrig und außerdem bin ich immer noch sauer.

Meine Worte scheinen ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben. Malfoy verrutscht leicht seine sonst so perfekt sitzende, arrogante Maske. Das sollte ich mir merken, die Schwachpunkte anderer zu kennen ist immer ein Vorteil.

„Macht mir sofort Platz oder ich verwende euch für meine schmerzvollen Experimente.", rufe ich in den Gang. Hier stehen jetzt so viele Todesser rum, dass ich mich durch sie durchdrängeln muss. Habt ihr schon mal an einen Todesser gerochen? Nein? Glück für euch. Neben Vergewaltigung, Folter und Mord bleibt eben nicht mehr viel Zeit für Körperhygiene. Außer ihr habt euren ganz persönlichen Zeitplan, aber so viel Kripps will ich keinem der Anwesenden zugestehen.

Sogleich bildet das Fußvolk mir einen Gang durch den ich gehen kann. Fühlt sich gut an wenn alle so viel Angst vor einem haben, dass sie fast panisch zurückweichen. Wenn die Menschheit nicht eh kurz vor dem aus stehen würde, könnte ich mir gut vorstellen mit Voldemort mal über seine Pläne zur Welteroberung zu reden. Er würde mir sicher auch einen netten kleinen Staat überlassen.

Die Tür zu meinem Labor steht weit offen und als erstes sehe ich die junge Frau wie sie einfach nur auf den Tisch sitz und versucht ihre Innereien davon abzuhalten nach draußen zu fallen. In ihrem Gesicht erkenne ich keinerlei Emotion. Sollte man nicht wenigstens etwas geschockt sein, wenn man von den Toten zurückgekehrt ist, ein widerliches Arschloch einen gerade fickt und man seine Gedärme festhalten muss, damit sie nicht rausfliegen? Also ich wäre es. Leider ist diese Emotionslosigkeit kein gutes Zeichen.

„McNair, erzähl mir was passiert ist.", fauche ich diesen an. Er hat Kratzer im Gesicht und ich kann mir denken woher er sie hat. Er steht an eine Wand gelehnt und ein anderer Todesser versucht seine Wunden zu heilen. Ich gönne es ihm sehr.

„Die blöde Schlampe ist plötzlich aufgewacht als ich mit ihr beschäftigt war. Die macht die Augen auf und schon beginnt sie mir das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Natürlich bin ich sofort von der Mistfotze weg und seid dem hat sie sich nicht mehr bewegt. Ich dacht du wärst mit ihr fertig und sie wäre tot!", kreischte er aufgebracht. So wenig geschockt wie sie ist, so sehr scheint es ihn erwischt zu haben.

„Wenn du deinen Schwanz nicht ständig in meine Versuchobjekte stecken würdest, wäre das nicht passiert. Also sei froh, dass nicht mehr passiert ist.", gebe ich nur knapp zurück. McNairs Geist ist schon so kaputt da wird ihm das hier auch nicht mehr wirklich schaden. Viel interessanter ist die Frau. Noch immer sitzt sie unbeteiligt da. Da sie nicht sichtbar atmet oder wenigstens zwinkert könnte man denken sie wäre wirklich tot. Ich gehe näher zu ihr hin.

Plötzlich holt sie aus und versucht auch mich im Gesicht zu kratzen. Zum Glück kann ich noch rechtzeitig zurückspringen, sonst würde ich jetzt wie McNair aussehen. Meine Befürchtung bestätigt sich damit. Sie war zu lange tot. Ihre Gehirnzellen sind schon so stark abgestorben, dass nicht mehr übrig geblieben ist als der Instinkt sich selbst zu schützen. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie erst so spät wiedererwacht ist.

„Hast du irgendwelche Zauber auf sie gesprochen?", wollte ich von McNair wissen, irgendwas muss meinen Trank aktiviert haben, nur was? Leider schüttelt der nur kurz mit dem Kopf, scheint als wäre seine Heilung schmerzhaft. Gut aus diesem Vollidioten bekomme ich nichts mehr raus. Dann werde ich mein Versuchobjekt ruhig stellen müssen, ihr aggressives Verhalten kann noch gefährlich werden. Ich habe nur etwas Angst, dass wenn ich einen Zauber auf sie spreche sie im nächsten Moment gleich tot umfällt. Ich kann nicht einschätzen wie stabil ihre Lage ist. Scheiß Zwickmühle.

Das Problem wird mir allerdings von selbst abgenommen. Ganz plötzlich bricht sie zusammen und kippt nach hinten wieder auf den Tisch. Da sie ihre Körpermitte nicht mehr zuhält, hängen jetzt wirklich die meisten Organe draußen. Einige unter den Todessern vor der Tür machen ein „Bäh"-Geräusch, anderen scheint die Vorstellung zu gefallen.

„Ich will, dass ihr euch alle verpisst. Verschwindet so weit wie es euch möglich ist. Sollte einer von euch es wagen mir heute noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten ist er tot."

Todesser können schnell laufen wenn sie es wollen. Keine 10 Sekunden später war ich mit meiner alt-neu Leiche alleine. „So Darling, dann verrate mir mal, warum du McNair ein paar hübsche Souvenirs verpassen konntest…"

* * *

Versammlungen sind so öde. Entweder steht man doof rum und der Lord labbert oder man kniet und der Lord labbert. Wenn man Glück hat, wird man von einem Crucio getroffen die der Lord willkürlich in die Menge schießt. Dann kann man so tun als wäre man ohnmächtig. Dass er dabei auch ganz nebenbei meine Anweisungen ignoriert, regt mich natürlich auf. Dafür wird er von mir einen ekelhaften Trank bekommen, der ihn zwar nicht umbringt, aber zumindest ungeheure Schmerzen verursacht.

Normalerweise meide ich diese Veranstaltungen mit dem endlosen Monolog darüber wie die Rasse der Zauberer langsam immer mehr degeneriert und was für Missgeburten doch alle weißen Magier sind. Hier geht es nur darum, dass Voldemort etwas Druck ablassen kann. Die eigentlichen Entscheidungen und Aufgabenverteilungen fallen in Einzelgesprächen, damit keiner weiß was der Andere wirklich tut. Nur Lucius Malfoy hat neben dem Lord noch einen totalen Überblick. Es gilt, je niedriger der Rang, desto weniger Ahnung was vor sich geht. Allerdings schätze ich, dass Snape, bedingt durch seinen scharfen Verstand und einiger Insiderinfos von Malfoy auch ganz gut Bescheid weiß.

Ich bin nur hier weil der Lord gestern Abend noch einmal in mein Labor kam und mir verkündet hat, dass heute die Hinrichtung von Bellatrix Lestrang ist. Sie hat wohl tierischen Mist gebaut und alle gefährdet. Da ich unglaublich nachtragend bin, kann ich mir das hier nicht entgehen lassen. Sie hat mir meinen Paten genommen und auch wenn es inzwischen einige Jahre zurück liegt so will ich doch auch sehen wie sie stirbt. Die offiziellen Hinrichtungen des Lords sind nämlich äußerst kreativ. Da wird nicht einfach ein Avada Kedavra gesprochen. Die Todgeweihten sollen doch leiden bevor sie in die seligen Abgründe der Hölle kommen.

Bellatrix wird gerade von ein paar maskierten Todessern in die Mitte des Versammlungsraums geleitet. Eines muss man ihr lassen, selbst jetzt so kurz vor ihrem Tod scheint sie nichts von ihrem blinden Fanatismus verloren zu haben. Wenn man sie fragen würde, wäre ihre Antwort wahrscheinlich, dass sie gerne für den Lord und seine Sache stirbt.

Wenn wir gerade vom Lord sprechen. Eigentlich sollte er ja nicht die Leute umbringen, brauchen wir sie doch noch. Normalerweise würde ich auch darauf bestehen sie am leben zu lassen und nur wegzusperren, doch wie gesagt, auch ich will ihren Tod. Dafür verspreche ich, wenigstens zwei neue niederträchtige Seelen für unsere Zwecke zu gewinnen.

Bellatrix wird auf die Knie gezwungen und hält ihren Kopf demütig gesengt. Der Lord beginnt mit einer ausschweifenden und ermüdenden Rede. Ich glaube er versucht sie tot zu quatschen. Also bei mir schafft er es fast. Ich bin so sau müde, dass ich fast im stehen eingeschlafen wäre. Draco hat mich gestern leider noch wach gehalten. Nicht etwa mit angenehmen Sex, oh nein. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und ihm erzählt, dass ich heute doch keine Zeit für ihn haben werde. Und was macht der natürlich? Mir eine Standpauke halten und schmollen. Da ich vermeiden wollte, dass er mich während ich schlafe umbringt, musste ich ihn natürlich beruhigen. Und das brauchte Zeit. Also bin ich vollkommen angespannt und unausgeschlafen.

Voldemort scheint seinen Vortrag zu beenden, da er von Bellatrix verlangt aufzustehen. Sie gehorcht auch sofort. Kaum eine Sekunde später ist der Umhang verschwunden und sie steht nackt da. Großartig, ich werde mir nachher die Augen waschen müssen. Bin trotzdem gespannt was der Lord für sie geplant hat.

Das Überraschungsmoment ist super gewählt. Bellatrix schreit unnatürlich laut als sich ihre Haut beginnt von den Muskeln zu lösen. Enthäutung hat Voldemort also gewählt. Sie wird jetzt von einem Zauber aufrecht gehalten. Das Blut fließt an ihren Muskeln herunter. Die blutende Masse des Gesichts ist nicht mehr als das ihrige zu erkennen. Erstaunlich das sie noch immer lebt. Voldemort ist noch nicht zufrieden damit. Mit dem nächsten Zauber beginnt er ihre Muskelnstränge von den Knochen zu reißen. Irgendwann während dieses Vorganges ist sie dann auch gestorben. Übrigen geblieben ist ein menschlicher Haufen Drecks.

Was ich jetzt empfinde ist schwer zu fassen. Es ging zu schnell und alles was ich hier unten inzwischen erlebt habe, hat mich Gefühle wie Ekel und Abscheu vergessen lassen. Meine Seele ist wenigstens so verrottet wie die der Anderen, nur das mein Verstand über meine Triebe herrscht. Das ich nicht weniger kranke Dinge tue wie alle anderen hier unten, werde ich euch gleich beweisen.

Bei der Versammlung habe ich nun nichts mehr zu suchen. Ich werde meinen Babys einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht werde ich mir dann über meine Gefühle klarer. Oder auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall solltet ihr sie sehen.

Ich begebe mich zu den Verliesen. Sie liegen natürlich weiter unten. Da sind wir schon unter der Erde und es geht noch weiter runter. Die Verliese sind der tiefste Punkt der Anlage. Wahrscheinlich auch besser so, da der bestialische Gestank sich sonst noch überall verteilen würde.

Wie ihr bereits wisst, versuche ich das Leben künstlich zu verlängern oder auch das Leben wieder in einen Körper zu bringen der bereits tot war. Das sind die Forschungen die ich für den Lord durchführen muss. Ich habe nebenbei aber auch noch andere Sachen laufen. Die sind für mich. Die Todesser und auch Voldemort wissen davon nichts. Sie wären sicher nicht dagegen, nein eher noch dafür, aber ich will nicht, dass sie sich meinen Forschungen auch nur nähern. Kann sein, dass es so ein Ego-Ding ist. Das gehört nur mir.

Ich habe euch neugierig gemacht, oder? Aber wir sind noch nicht da. Die Verliese sind riesig. Zuerst kommen unendliche viele Gänge mit Zellen, die alle ziemlich gut gefüllt sind. Hier sind größtenteils Muggel und weiße Magier untergebracht, die zur Unterhaltung der Todesser dienen. In einem separaten Bereich sind dann meine offiziellen Versuchobjekte. Eigentlich sollen die Todesser sich von ihnen fern halten, aber wie ihr wisst klappt das nicht wirklich. Noch weiter hinten sind dann die Folteranlagen. Räume mit allen möglichen Gerätschaften. Hier kommen wir auch gerade vorbei. Ich höre Schreie aus einem Rohr welches aus der Erde rausschaut. Hier hinten sind die Gänge nicht mehr aus Stein sonder aus Erde. Erde schluckt Blut eher als Stein.

Die Schreie aus dem Rohr lassen sich einfach erklären. Hier liegen Muggel, lebendig begraben. Über das Rohr bekommen sie Luft und Nahrung. Die armen Kreaturen die dort unten liegen sind weit von jedem menschlichen Verstand entfernt. Ihr glaubt nicht wie simpel es ist, so einen cleveren Geist zu zerstören. Deswegen halte ich auch so große Stücke auf Draco. Er hat das Alles überstanden und ist trotzdem nicht völlig kaputt.

Der Gang endet irgendwann. Eigentlich sollte hier nichts weiter als Erde sein doch ich habe mir einen versteckten weiteren Gang geschaffen, denn nur jemand betreten kann der weiß, dass er existiert. Zum Glück weiß nur ich das. Ich schaue mich noch mal um während ich mir eine Atemmaske herbei zaubere. Dann gehe ich durch die Wand.

Die Atemmaske ist unverzichtbar. In diesem Gang herrscht ein derart widerwärtiger Gestank, dass man sofort kotzen müsste. Dagegen riechen verrottete Leichen wie Rosen. Ich höre sie auch schon, meine Kleinen. Es ist ein Geräusch, bei dem die meisten Menschen schreiend davon laufen würden. Es ist dunkel und alles was man hört ist dieses Geräusch als würde sich etwas Großes und Schweres über den Boden schieben. In der Tat schiebt sich sogar etwas Großes und Schweres über den Boden, nur ist es dazu auch noch schleimig.

Aber ich werde erst einmal Licht machen. Mit einem kleinen Zauber gehen einige Fackeln an und werfen sich bewegende Schatten an die Wände. Normale Menschen wären wahrscheinlich wahnsinnig geworden bei dem Anblick.

Monströse Lebewesen, die nur entfernt humanoid aussehen kriechen überall rum. Ihre Leiber sind von einem widerlichen grau und mit durchsichtigem Schleim überzogen. Aufgedunsen mit menschlichen Gliedmaßen an den falschen Stellen, Mäuler, Tintenfischaugen und Tentakel sind ihre Körper. Köpfe fehlten vollkommen. Es sah so aus als ob man Tintenfische, Menschen und etwas das sich weit unserer Kenntnis entzieht zusammen gemischt hätte.

Sie sind meine Babys. Mein Geniestreich. Ich habe etwas erschaffen das der Natur in den Arsch tritt. Solche Dinger dürften eigentlich nie existieren und doch habe ich es vollbracht. Wenn man so etwas tut und sich außerhalb der Naturgesetze bewegt gibt das einem unglaubliche Macht. Meine Babys hier haben zum Beispiel schon etwas erreicht von dem der Lord noch träumen muss: Wahre Unsterblichkeit. Ihre Gene sind neu zusammengesetzt, so dass ihre Zellen sich für immer regenerieren können. Außerdem ist ihre Zellteilung auch viel schneller als die sonst eines Lebewesens. Fügt man ihnen eine Wunde zu, schließt diese sich augenblicklich. Ihre wichtigen Organe sind tief im Körper und man müsste sie schon zerstückeln um sie zu vernichten.

Es gibt natürlich auch Probleme. Dieser unnatürliche Wuchs von Körperteilen, ob nun menschlich oder tierisch, war nicht beabsichtigt. Die Zellen sind unermüdlich am Arbeiten und reproduzieren. Und zwar so stark, dass die Dinger sich im Prinzip komplett klonen. Deswegen muss ich auch nicht befürchten, dass sie mal nicht mehr hier sind wenn ich längere Zeit nicht vorbei komme. Sie fressen sich gegenseitig und reproduzieren sich dann. Eine Art kleines selbstständiges Ökosystem. Und das Beste daran: von mir erschaffen.

Könnt ihr nun verstehen, warum ich niemand hier unten haben will und warum es mir so viel Freude bereitet hier zu sein?

* * *

Ich bin beim Lord. Er grinst wieder bescheuert, weil ich ihn schon untersucht habe und ihm nun gegenüber sitze und nicht gehen will. Habe ihm auch den ekligen Trank gebracht, der ihm für eine Stunde höllische Schmerzen bereiten wird. Natürlich werde ich gegen diese „Nebenwirkungen" nichts machen können.

Ich versuche mir gerade krampfhaft einen Grund auszudenken warum ich noch hier bin und nicht wie sonst immer flüchte. Er denkt wahrscheinlich weil ich was von ihm will. Ich wünschte es wäre so, denn die Wahrheit ist viel schlimmer.

Ich hatte noch nicht den Mut gefunden wieder in meine Räume zu gehen. Draco wird noch tierisch sauer sein. Und wenn ich mich zwischen einem saueren Draco und einen wahnsinnig Lord entscheiden muss… nun ja, ihr wisst wo ich gerade bin.

„Mh, warum bist du wohl noch hier? Vielleicht weil du mich so gern hast und dich nicht von mir trennen kannst?", säuselt der Lord und klimpert mit den Augen. Ich werde wohl oder übel etwas mitspielen müssen.

„Aber, my Lord.", gebe ich gespielt empört zurück. Blöder Sack. Ich bin immer noch dabei mir Gründe für mein Hier sein zu überlegen, da werden meine Gebete erhört. Es klopft an der Tür. Ein Arschkriecher-Todesser tritt ein, nach dem genervten „Was ist los?" von Voldemort. Der Arschkriecher brauche irgendwelche Unterlagen und müsse mal kurz draußen mit ihm reden. Der Lord scheint zu wissen um was es geht und es muss auch wichtig genug sein, da er ein paar Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch nimmt und nach draußen geht.

Als ich wieder auf den Tisch blicke sehe ich etwas, dass mich aus meinem Stuhl fahren und drei Schritte zurück gehen lässt. Unter dem Stapel den der Lord mit raus genommen hat ist ein Buch zum Vorschein gekommen auf dem _Kitab Al'Azif _steht. Das Buch vom Summen, das legendäre und mächtigste Buch auf diesem Planeten: Das Necronomicon.

Das Buch wurde 730 n. Chr. von Abd Al'Azrad, einem verrückten Araber, geschrieben. Es soll unglaublich mächtige Formeln und Zaubersprüche enthalten mit denen man in andere Dimensionen reisen kann. Ihn ihm stehen auch die Chroniken der großen Alten und wie man sie anruft. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Lord, sollte es soweit sein, mit diesem Buch den großen Gott in unsere Welt rufen wird. Was mich aber wirklich aufregt ist, dass in dem Buch auch stehen soll, wie man Tote wieder zum Leben erweckt.

Mit diesem Buch wäre ich zehn Schritte weiter. Und ich müsste keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden, Forschungen anzustellen deren Lösung hier auf dem Schreibtisch liegt. Sobald dieser Größenwahnsinnige wieder einen Fuß durch die Tür setzt werde ich ihn in der Luft zerreißen!

TBC

**Reviewantworten:** Danke. Du bist der/die Einzigste der/die mir etwas geschrieben hat, dass annährend an Flame rankommt. Und es gibt keinen Grund für Entschuldigungen. Absurdität ist in der Tat ein Ziel, dass ich mit dem ganzen zu erreichen versuche. Und trotz, dass du es scheiße findest hast du es mir geschrieben. Dafür bin ich dir echt dankbar.

Lilo: Ah, eine andere Wahnsinnige. Und du hast vollkommen Recht. Wahnsinn braucht auch seine Daseinsberechtigung. Und ich bin der Messias der dem ganzen einen Rahmen zum austoben gibt. Und dank dir wird es auch immer jemanden geben, der es unterstützt.

Zissy: Ehrlich gesagt ja. Und du brauchst dich da nicht zurückhalten. Ich weiß das und finde es toll. Was ich mit dem Blondie anstelle, weiß ich auch noch nicht genau. Diese „Herr" Sache ist aus einer Laune heraus entstanden und du musst zugeben, dass er nicht ganz so sehr kriecht wie er könnte. Ich war schon verdammt gnädig mit ihm. Aber wenn es dir was bringt, er wird weiter der Devote bleiben, aber ich verspreche ihn nie wie ein Weichei zu beschreiben. Er wird immer stark sein. Wenn du mal überlegst ist er es sogar zu einem unglaublichen Grad. Die Todesser taten ihm viele schreckliche Dinge an, haben ihn aber nicht gebrochen. Vielleicht hilft es dir oder auch nicht. Alles ist doch irgendwo nur eine Sache des Blickwinkels.

FF.de

Black Moon: Natürlich ist es genial! Es ist von mir. Und ein wöchentliches Update sollte auch schnell genug sein.

Terraluna: Ja, sie soll ja auch ungewöhnlich sein. Einheitsbrei ist was für scheiß Konformisten. Und schön, dass du auf Lemon verzichten kannst. Denn auch diesmal war in dem Bereich ja nix los. Hast du was gegen das Pairing oder Slash oder allgemein gegen Sex? Das würde mich ja interessieren.

PS: Nein, kein Flame. Kannst es aber gerne noch mal versuchen.

Samtpfote: Schön wenn man sich gleich anderen Meinungen anschließen kann, nicht wahr? Vor allem wenn sie mir wohl gesonnen sind. Der Stil ist wahrscheinlich für den FF-Bereich wirklich ungewöhnlich, aber die Perspektive nicht unbedingt. Trotzdem danke.

Little-evil: Dein Review hat mir von allen am besten gefallen. Den du hast vollkommen Recht, ich habe dieses Klischee Rumgeschnulze auch so satt. Aber ob ich auf ein Happy End verzichte weiß ich noch nicht. Immerhin, ist das für mich als absoluter Horror-Fan, die ultimative Grausamkeit. Danke für dein Review. Ich habe mich doch tatsächlich dabei erwischt zu kichern (!) als ich es gelesen habe.

Silverwings: Und verdaut?

Lotura: Nirvana und Wodka-Lemon scheinen mir tatsächlich ein super Rahmen für meine Story. Obwohl Nirvana vielleicht zu melancholisch ist. Mh, ich würde ja eher etwas empfehlen was ähnlich hart, aber mit weniger Emotion ist. Die Spiele der Todesser bestehen aus Folter, Vergewaltigung und Mord. Zwei davon haben sie Draco angetan.


	3. Auf Nimmer Wiedersehen

**Warnung:** Dieses Kapitel ist nix für Blaise Fans. Ach ja und schlechter, kaum vorhandener Lemon.

**Mein Senf:** Das Kapitel ging gar nicht einfach von der Hand, aber ich bin froh es mit nur zwei Tagen Verspätung abliefern zu können. Falls ihr dieses Mal mehr Rechtschreibfehler, drin findet als sonst, dann liegt das an meinem verkaterten Zustand.

**Kapitel 3: Auf Nimmer Wiedersehen**

Mit dem Necronomicon wäre ich zehn Schritte weiter. Und ich müsste keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden, Forschungen anzustellen deren Lösung hier auf dem Schreibtisch liegt. Sobald dieser Größenwahnsinnige wieder einen Fuß durch die Tür setzt werde ich ihn in der Luft zerreißen!

Ihr könnte euch gar nicht vorstellen wie viel Zeit und Ärger ich mir hätte sparen können. Alles wäre so viel einfacherer gewesen. Ich glaube sogar mit dem Buch wäre es mir ein leichtes dem Lord seine verdammte Unsterblichkeit zu sichern.

Die Tür öffnet sich und der Lord sieht mich, wie ich mitten im Zimmer stehe. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten und atme schwer. Wie gern ich ihm jetzt ein paar in die Fresse geben würde. Er grinst mich bloß an, also weiß er was mich so aus der Fassung gebracht hat.

„Wie kommt es, dass hier auf diesem Tisch eine Ausgabe des Necronomicons liegt und ich trotz dessen noch immer dabei bin, eine Lösung zu finden um Tote wieder lebendig zu machen?", sage ich mit brodelnder Wut in der Stimme. Voldemort antwortet nicht sofort sonder geht erst einmal gemütlich um den Tisch herum um sich zu setzten bevor beginnt mir mit wohlüberlegten Worten zu antworten.

„Das Buch liegt hier weil ich ständig ein Auge darauf haben muss. Und das du deine Forschungen noch immer betreibst, ist schlicht deiner Unfähigkeit zu zuschreiben.", meint er. Ich erkenne in ihm nicht mehr den ständigen Wahnsinn oder diese Unberechenbarkeit. Plötzlich sitzt vor mir ein kühl kalkulierender Mann, dessen Macht mir unterbewusst entgegen schlägt. Das ist auch derselbe Mann der mit seiner charmanten Art jeden um den Finger wickeln könnte. Nur ist er gerade nicht sehr charmant sonder, ja fast wütend.

„Hast du eigentlich nur die geringste Ahnung wie machtvoll dieses Buch ist? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Du würdest sonst nicht solche bescheuerten Fragen stellen. Das Buch ist angefüllt mit reiner bösartiger Magie des Gottes. Jede Formel, jeder Zauberspruch aus diesem Buch bedeutet entsetzliche Konsequenzen. Und ich bin nicht bereit diese zu tragen.", erklärt Voldemort. Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft meine Wut etwas zu mindern. Trotzdem bin ich noch sehr wütend und auch uneinsichtig.

„Ach ja, und was sollen das für „entsetzliche Konsequenzen" sein? Pestbeulen?", frage ich in einem zugegeben trotzigen, kindischen Ton. Der Lord muss lachen und damit kommt nun auch die wirklich charmante Seite an ihm zum Vorschein. Der neue Körper hat ihm ein sehr nett anzuhörendes Lachen gegeben. Außerdem könnte man in diesem Moment wirklich glauben, einem sitz ein ganz normaler junger Mann gegenüber. In Wirklichkeit ist es ein wahnsinniger Tyrann mit einem Engelsgesicht. Ich kann noch nicht mal sauer sein, weil das ja im Prinzip auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist. Gottverdammter Dreck.

„Du bist wirklich Gold wert, Harry. Und du willst gar nicht wissen, was alles passiert. Es sollte reichen wenn du weißt, dass ich nicht will, dass du das Buch benutzt. Ich werde es ab jetzt auch keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen, also vergiss gleich jeden Plan es mir stellen zu wollen.", erklärte er seelenruhig. Ich hatte mir wirklich schon überlegt es einfach zu klauen, aber wie man sieht braucht er nicht erst meine Gedanken lesen um zu wissen, was ich denke. Wegen dieser Kenntnis des verdorbenen Geistes ist er der Lord. Er weiß sehr genau, wie man alle hier manipuliert. Leider auch mich. „Solltest du es trotzdem versuchen, werde ich mal deinen Räumen einen Besuch abstatten während du nicht da bist."

x.x.x

Ich bin auf den Weg in meine Räume. Ich hasse es so sehr wenn Voldemort mir damit droht, Draco etwas zu tun. Ich bin der Einzige der ihm wehtun darf. Das wird mich auch davon abhalten, dieses verfluchte Buch zu stellen. Im Prinzip ist das auch die Beziehung zwischen mir und Voldemort. Oberflächlich beinahe normal aber hinten herum drohen wir uns gegenseitig. Ich muss zugeben, dass er nicht ganz so gut auf mich hört wir ich auf ihn, aber wenn ich es darauf anlege, kann auch ich ihn in Angst und Schrecken versetzen.

Oh, heilige Scheiße, dieser Tag will einfach nicht besser werden. Mir kommt die Fledermaus entgegen und es gibt keinen Gang weit und breit in dem ich verschwinden könnte. Ihr müsst wissen, Snape war reichlich angepisst als ich hier her kam. Wie für die meisten Anderen auch war ich sein Hoffnungsschimmer aus der Knechtschaft des Lords. Zuerst war er wie alle Anderen von diesem Mann fasziniert. Wie Voldemort selbst, hatte er mit seinem Halbblut-Status zu kämpfen. Er ist ebenso stolz wie Lucius Malfoy, allerdings nicht verblendet oder gar fanatisch. Er ist einfach nur verbittert.

Nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hat, war er über jeden Zweifel erhaben. Niemand misstraute oder beschuldigte ihn mehr. Er hatte als Doppelspion einigen Verdacht auf sich gezogen. Er ist zwar jetzt immer noch ein Doppelspion, aber das ist nicht besonders wichtig mehr. Der Orden hat keinerlei Einfluss und seine Mitglieder sind demoralisiert. Nein, Voldemort macht zurzeit eine ganz andere Partei Probleme. Aber ich schweife ab.

Snape jedenfalls erkannte bald nach seinem Betritt bei den Todessern, dass er auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt hat. Leider konnte er nicht mehr raus. Selbst jetzt wünscht er sich nichts sehnlicher als von hier verschwinden zu können. Aber wie sinnlos ist das bitte wenn man bedenkt, dass der Lord dabei ist die wahrhaftige Weltherrschaft zu ergreifen. Er wäre nirgendwo sicher.

Er brachte Dumbledore um, weil er der Meinung war, mich würde das motivieren, den Lord umzubringen. Gut, dass tat es dann auch, allerdings konnte er nicht damit rechnen, dass ich schon bald auf die andere Seite wechseln würde. Damit starb seine letzte Hoffnung jemals von hier fliehen zu können. Tragisch, nicht?

Er ist jetzt ein noch schlimmerer Stinkstiefel und seine bloße Anwesenheit ist wie tausend Nadelstiche. Ab und zu muss ich mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Wenn ich einen Zaubertrank nicht so hinbekomme wie ich das gern hätte. Wir reden dann nie. Nur das Allernötigste. Aber er hat keinerlei Probleme damit, mich durch seine Blicke wissen zu lassen was er von mir hält.

Und auch jetzt ist sein Blick wieder so stechend, dass ich mich schmerzlich an meine Schulzeit zurück erinnert fühle. Er schwebt wie eh und je durch die Gänge, seine Körperhaltung ist so steif als hätte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab in seinen Arsch gesteckt. Er hebt seine monströsen Riechkolben Richtung Himmel, als wäre er etwas Besseres.

Immer noch sauer von meiner Entdeckung im Büro des Lords murmle ich laut genug, dass er es hören kann: „Blöde Fledermaus!"

Das hat gesessen. Ich höre wie er sich hinter mir umdreht. Da ich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht verpassen will, schaue ich mich nach hinten um und sehe wie er völlig erstaunt mir hinterher starrt. Ich strecke ihm noch die Zunge raus und biege dann um die nächste Ecke. Kindisch? Ich? Nö…

Ich betrete meine Räume und sogleich habe ich etwas um den Hals hängen. Draco fällt sofort vor mir auf die Knie. Er scheint es alleine kaum noch auszuhalten. Er wird mal wieder eine seiner Panikattacken gehabt haben. Die bekommt er manchmal was wohl an der extremen Isolation liegt. Daran oder, dass ich ihm Aphrodisiakum ins Esse haben mischen lassen. So ist er ganz bestimmt nicht sauer sonder einfach nur scharf auf mich.

Ich lege meine Hand unter sein Kinn und hebe sein Gesicht. Er sieht so hilflos aus. Ich packe sein Haar, ziehe ihn zu mir rauf und küsse ihn stürmisch. Er hat kaum Zeit zu reagieren, aber das brauch er auch nicht. Sofort sind sine Arme um meinen Nacken und er presst sich an mich. Doch ich will ihn heute nicht so anhänglich.

An seinen Armen drehe ich ihn zur Tür und halt ihn mit meinem Gewicht dort. Obwohl er sich wehrt ist das nur sehr halbherzig gemeint. Eine Hand fährt über seinen Rücken während ich ihn mit der anderen an der Tür halte. Er hat viele Narben auf dem Rücken, alle von mir. Es bringt mich jedes Mal wieder um den Verstand wenn ich ihn sehe wie er schreit und völlig die Kontrolle verliert.

Ich spüre schon den Schweiß, der ihm aus allen Poren tritt und sein verführerischer Geruch steigt mir in die Nase. Ich will ihn. Jetzt.

Wie praktisch ist es da, dass er keine Kleidung trägt. Ich öffne meine Hose und gehe einen Schritt zurück. Ich ziehe seine Hüften zu mir und stoße einfach tief in ihn. Er schreit und krallt sich an die Wand. Ich gebe ihm keine Zeit und beginne sofort mit einem schnellen und harten Rhythmus.

Ich halte ihn an den Hüften fest und schiebe mich in einem animalischen Takt immer wieder in ihn. Meine Lust steigt parallel zu seinem Schmerz und mein Verlangen beherrscht mich vollkommen. Der Moment ist perfekt und ich vergesse Alles. Es gibt nur noch vor und zurück, vor und zurück.

Auch Draco scheint seinen Spaß zu haben. Er stöhnt und keucht und versucht sich mir entgegen zu drücken. Wieder greife ich sein Haar und ziehe seinen Kopf nach hinten um ihn küssen zu können. Er kann sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren, ist vollkommen in seiner Welt gefangen.

Ich gebe ihn frei nur um ihn gleich darauf in die Schulter zu beißen während ich komme und mich noch ein paar Mal in ihm versenke. Er scheint auch gekommen zu sein, da sein Sperma an der Tür runter läuft. Guter Abschluss eines scheiß Tages.

x.x.x

Ich bin in der umfangreichen Bibliothek des Hauptquartiers. Die meisten Todesser interessieren sich nicht für Bücher und so ist die Bibliothek meist ein sehr trostloser und leerer Raum. Allerdings sollte das nicht so sein. Jedes neue Buch das auch nur ansatzweise mit dunklen Themen zu tun hat landet hier. Deswegen sollte es auch nichts geben, dass man hier nicht finden kann. Nun, das Necronomicon findet man hier nicht. Ich schmolle übrigens immer noch etwas, weswegen ich mich weigere an der Formel zur Wiederbelebung weiter zu arbeiten.

Der Lord hat ebenfalls noch eine private Sammlung in seinen Räumen. Das sind dann die Bücher die wir nicht lesen dürfen, weil wir sonst zu viel Wissen anhäufen könnten. Und ich denke in der Zaubererwelt ist der Ausspruch „Wissen ist Macht" noch viel mehr wert als sonst irgendwo. In der Muggelwelt gilt eher „Geld ist Macht". Jedenfalls herrscht hier unten eine Politik des Unwissens wie ich euch schon einmal erzählt habe.

Das Buch in das ich mich gerade vergrabe ist ein schlichter Roman. Wenn ich mir immer den Kopf nur mit Wissen fühle, wird er sicher noch platzen. Anders als Voldemort finde ich Macht zwar auch reizvoll, doch will ich sie nicht durch Wissen erlangen. Das ist mir als ehemaliger Gryffindor, dann doch zu viel Arbeit. Lieber nehme ich mir, so wie jetzt, eine Auszeit. Die aufgetankte Energie werde ich nachher auch dringend benötigen.

Ich habe Draco heute Ausgang mit Blaise Zabini erlaubt. Zabini ist Todesser und schon immer gut mit Draco befreundet. Er weiß wie man mit Draco umgehen muss, sollte er tatsächlich etwas haben während sie draußen unterwegs sind. Zudem liebt mein Drache es einzukaufen und ich habe dafür nicht den kleinsten Nerv. Die beiden passen da wirklich zusammen. Natürlich hat Zabini strenge Auflagen von mir bekommen. Dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen, ist mir einerseits ganz recht, doch bin ich verdammt eifersüchtig. Deswegen darf Zabini auch nicht sehr oft mit Draco zusammen sein.

Ich mag es nicht an die Oberfläche zu gehen. Wenn ich draußen bin erkennt mich sofort jeder. Ich habe es niemanden erzählt, als ich eines Morgens einfach aus meiner Wohnung in London verschwunden bin um mich dem Lord anzuschließen. Meine Freunde haben eine große Suchaktion gestartet. Weswegen nun auch die Muggel wissen, dass ich gesucht werde. Für sie bin ich ein begabter Medizinstudent aus reichem Haus der unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden ist.

Ohne Veränderung meines Äußeren wäre es mir nie möglich nach draußen zu gehen. Selbst wenn ich draußen bin mit anderem Gesicht, darf ich nicht zaubern. Aus den Zeitungsberichten weiß ich, dass es einen Zauber gibt der meine magische Signatur überall auf der Erde erkennen kann um mich zu lokalisieren. Zum Glück ist hier unten alles doppelt und dreifach gegen so etwas abgesichert.

Eigentlich ist das Alles auch meine Schuld, aber wollt ihr euren Freunden sagen, dass ihr von nun an für euren Erzfeind arbeitet, weil ihr im Traum eine Eingebung hattet? Da kam der Slytherin in mir zum Vorschein. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich mit Ron und Hermine schon eine Zeit lang keine feste Bindung mehr hatte. Sie haben erst nach zwei Wochen bemerkt, dass ich verschwunden bin.

Jetzt sitze ich hier und versuche mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ausruhen ist nicht so einfach wie man sich denken könnte. Wenn man nicht bloß leblos in der Gegend rumstarren will, dann muss man sich überlegen was man machen könnte. Und wenn man in einem unterirdischen Bunker festsitzt hat man nicht besonders viel Auswahl. Deswegen verkrieche ich mich meist in meine Arbeit oder beschäftige mich mit Draco. Aber gerade streike ich und Draco ist weg. Da merkt man erst einmal wie bescheuert es sein kann, keine Hobbys zu haben. Früher hatte ich Eines. Quidditch. Ich muss zu geben, ich vermisse das Spiel und die Freiheit, die ich dabei empfunden habe. In den engen Gängen hier bekommt man leicht das Gefühl man wäre ein Gefangener. Bin ich das nicht auch irgendwie? Gefangen in meiner Aufgabe und meinem Schicksal.

Howard, eine schwarze Katze, streicht um meine Füße. Der Lord hat sie mit nach hier unten gebracht, weil er der Meinung ist, sie würde Glück bringen. Ich hätte ihn nicht für derart abergläubig gehalten, doch ich kann verstehen, dass er etwas an dieser Katze findet. Sie ist meist sehr scheu, was man verstehen kann, da die Todesser nicht besonders tierlieb sind. Ihre schwarzen Augen erzählen von Geschichten die älter als die Zeit selbst zu sein scheinen. In ihren anmutigen Bewegungen liegt das unendliche Wissen eines mystischen Wesens.

Wie die meisten Katzen hat auch Howard ein untrügerisches Gespür für die Stimmung der Menschen in seiner Umgebung. Er wird wissen welchen düsteren Gedanken ich hinterher hänge und versucht mich nun daraus zu reißen. Ich streichle ihn dafür ein paar Mal über seinen Rücken und er lässt es sich gefallen. Mir geht es schon deutlich besser und Howard verschwindet wieder, wo auch immer er hergekommen ist.

Ich denke ich werde mich auf den Weg machen. Ich muss noch mein Äußeres etwas modifizieren und dann einen Todesser findet, der mich nach draußen appariert. Zurück wird mich dann Zabini bringen. Warum habe ich mich aber auch breitschlagen lassen mit den beiden wenigstens eine Stunde draußen etwas zu machen. Und wie ich die Sache einschätze wird es auf shoppen hinauslaufen. Draco wird sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen mich wie eine Weihnachtsgans auszunehmen.

Während ich gehe verändere ich mein Gesicht. Ich muss es mir nicht unbedingt ansehen. Ich habe das jetzt schon das ein oder andere Mal gemacht und ich denke immer an das gleiche Gesicht. Es ist ein junger Mann. Der erste Mensch den ich umgebracht habe. Es war ein Test für mich, dass ich auch wirklich bereit bin Alles zu tun um den Lord unsterblich zu machen, selbst wenn das heißt einen vollkommen Unschuldigen umzubringen.

Anscheinend komme ich aus den düsteren Gedanken nicht mehr raus. Die Zeit nach meinem Mord war furchtbar. Mich haben meine Schuldgefühle beinahe zerfressen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen wegen den Alpträumen, ich konnte nicht essen weil ich es gleich wieder hätte auskotzen müssen. Zudem hat mich der Umgang mit den Todessern bis ins Mark erschüttert. Woher sollte ich auch wissen wie abscheulich sie wirklich waren. Diese Flut von Gewalt und Wahnsinn hat mir nichts anderes übrig gelassen als abzustumpfen. Anders wäre ich sicher nicht damit fertig geworden.

Ich glaube ich weiß warum ich nur an solche Dinge denken kann. Ich habe seid einigen Stunden ein Gefühl, als würde heute noch etwas Schreckliches passieren. Eine Ahnung die sich meinen Magen schmerzlich zusammen ziehen lässt. Als Zauberer ist man natürlich darauf trainiert auf solche Dinge zu hören. Bei Magiern bedeuten Ahnungen immer etwas. Wir reagieren sensibler auf die Hinweise die uns das Universum gibt als Muggel.

„Du da! Appariere mich sofort in die Nokturngasse, verstanden?", brülle ich einem Arschkriecher entgegen. Er verbeugt sich und kommt auf mich zu gelaufen. Inzwischen bin ich nämlich schon in der Eingangshalle und mein Gefühl wird immer stärker. Es ist wirklich nervig, dass ich durch diesen Signatur-Erkennungs-Zauber noch nicht einmal selbst apparieren kann.

Eigentlich ist mir die Nokturngasse zuwider, aber man würde Draco oder Zabini in der Winkelgasse erkennen. In der Nokturngasse interessiert es niemanden und selbst wenn es jemand bemerkt, würde keiner etwas sagen. Alle Leute dort sind Voldemortsympathisanten. Selbst in der Winkelgasse kann man als Todesser heute frei rumlaufen. Die Angst ist einfach viel zu groß.

Wir apparieren und ich fühle mich sogleich schlecht. Meine Antipathie gegen die Reisearten der Zauberer habe ich noch immer nicht überwunden. Alte Gewohnheiten legt man eben schwer ab. Wir sind „gelandet" und ich schicke den Arschkriecher sofort weg. Er sagt noch etwas zu mir doch ich höre es nicht mehr. Meine Aufmerksamkeit liegt bei etwas Anderem. Draco kommt vom anderen Ende der Straße auf mich zugestürmt. Er wirkt furchtbar aufgelöst. Hinter ihm her rennt Zabini und sein Gesicht ist blasser als für ihn gesund wäre.

„Oh Harry, es tut… tut mir so… so unendlich… leid. Er hat einfach… und ich konnte nicht… nichts machen.", stotterte Draco und verkroch sich geradezu in meinen Armen. In mir läuten alle Alarmglocken. Ich sage doch, dass Ahnung immer etwas bedeuten.

„Harry, bitte hör dir erst an was ich dazu zu sagen habe.", sagt Zabini. Er wirkt jetzt richtig eingeschüchtert und hält sich nervös die Hände. Der Abstand der er zu uns hält ist auch sehr merkwürdig. Er muss etwas ausgefressen haben und das macht mich verdammt wütend. Er sollte auf Draco aufpassen und nun das!

„Harry…", haucht Draco an meine Brust. Er scheint den Tränen nahe. Ich will jetzt wissen was hier los war, deswegen schiebe ich ihn ein Stück von mir und umschließe sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen. „Es ist alles gut. Erzähl mir was passiert ist."

Draco nickt, offensichtlich etwas beruhigt und beginnt zu erzählen: „Wir waren einkaufen, so wie immer. Ich habe etwas anprobiert und Blaise hat mir gesagt wie er es findet. Dann hat er mich auf einmal so komisch angeguckt, doch ich habe mir zuerst nix dabei gedacht. Doch dann ist er in meine Kabine gekommen… hat mich gegen die Wand gedrückt… geküsst. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Das musst du mir glauben. Ich bin… ich bin sofort weggelaufen. Er hat versucht mich aufzuhalten… aber ich war zu schnell… bin aus dem Geschäft raus… und dann habe ich dich gesehen… es war so furchtbar… ich hatte so viel Angst…", Draco konnte nun nicht mehr die Tränen ganz zurück halten.

In mir brodelte die nackte, glühende Wut. Wie konnte dieses Miststück von Todesser es wagen meinen Liebling so etwas anzutun. Ich schaue Zabini an und ich erkenne die Panik in seinem Blick. Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, gehe ich an Draco vorbei auf Zabini zu und schlage ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

Er fällt zu Boden und ich bin sofort über ihm und schlage immer wieder in sein Gesicht. Ich nehme um mich nichts mehr wahr. Nur noch die brodelnde Wut in mir bestimmt mein Handeln. Mir ist furchtbar warm und meine Hand schmerzt höllisch. Ich schlage weiter und bemerke wie das, auf das ich einschlage immer weicher wird. Dann ist da plötzlich Dracos Stimme die zu mir durchdringt und sagt wir müssen gehen. Ich komme langsam zu mir und ringe um Atem. Zabini auf dem ich noch immer hocke bewegt sich nicht mehr. Sein Gesicht ist blutüberströmt und merkwürdig verformt.

Draco zieht mich auf die Beine. Er blickt zu Zabini und ich erkenne nichts als Genugtuung in seinem Blick. Er scheint nicht böse, dass ich seinen besten Freund gerade tot geprügelt habe. Tot… jetzt dringt das erst richtig zu mir durch. Doch es berührt mich nicht mehr.

Ich umschlinge Dracos Hüfte und appariere, den Aufspürzauber in diesem Moment völlig vergessend.

TBC

x.x.x

Kurzer Auftritt für Blaise. Für jeden Fan tut es mir etwas leid. Aber anders hätte er nicht hier rein gepasst. Auf die Idee bin ich durch die Frage von Black Moon gekommen. Und Draco war ziemlich sensibel. Alle die eher einen starken Draco mögen, denn kann ich sagen ich überlege mir noch was, dass er nicht immer wie eine Pussy rüberkommt. Für den Moment war's das von mir. Bis bald!

**Reviewantworten:**

**Chantal la Chasseuse:** Harry als Größenwahnsinniger hat schon was, stimmt. Und ich bin auch kein Fan davon wenn man stundenlang um den heißen Brei herum redet. Bin dann wohl auch eher der direkte Typ.

Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Das sollte eine ernste Story werden ohne Sarkasmus. Aber wie immer schreibt sich der Mist von alleine. Hinzu kommt, dass ich mich auch noch jedes Kapitel einfach hinsetze und mal schaue was mir heute so einfällt. Deswegen wird es jetzt auch schwer deine Fragen zu beantworten.

Also in meinem Kopf spielt es so zwischen 5 und 7 Jahre nach Hogwarts. Aber das kann jeder für sich entscheiden. Ist auch nicht besonders wichtig.

Ob Harry's Freunde noch eine Rolle spielen muss ich erst noch sehen. Vielleicht wenn es irgendwo mal reinpasst und die Story mich lässt. Sollten sie vorkommen haben sie auf gar keinen Fall die Seiten gewechselt. Das kann ich überhaupt nicht leiden. Also keine Sorge.

Kapitelanzahl ist völlig offen. Irgendwann werde auch ich ein Zeichen erhalten und dann ist es Zeit. Weißt du was lustig ist. Obwohl ich noch nicht weiß was bis dahin passiert, weiß ich schon ganz genau wie das Ende aussehen wird.

Ich mag es wirklich wenn man mir längere Reviews mit vollständigen Sätzen schreibt. Ich denke an der Länge meiner Antwort kann man das auch sehen. Ich kommentiere nämliche wirklich gern Kommentare über meine Story.

**Riku Anguifer:** Wie ich sehe bist du ganz hingerissen. Wie Harry die kleinen Kriecher erschaffen hat ist recht einfach. Man manipuliert etwas die Gene eines menschlichen Empryos, fügt etwas tierisches Genmaterial hinzu und schaut was dabei rauskommt. Durch Magie wird alles was moderne Technik nicht schafft überbrückt.


	4. Pläne

**Warnung:** Folter und ein unspannendes Übergangskapitel.

**Mein Senf: **Gibt nix zu sagen.

**Kapitel 4: Pläne**

Ich hatte heute zum Frühstück Toastbrot, Eier, Speck, einen Kaffe und Draco. Warum ich euch das erzähle? Nein, ich will euch nicht zu tote langweilen oder gar neidisch machen – gut, vielleicht etwas – aber eigentlich wollte ich euch nur sagen, was ihr gleich sehen werdet.

Voldemort taucht zum wiederholten Male die Hand eines Gefangenen Zauberers in kochendes Wasser. Die Haut ist rot mit Blasen und löst sich an einigen Stellen sogar schon. Der Geruch der dabei entsteht wäre durchaus appetitlich wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass eine menschliche Hand wäre die hier gekocht wird.

Der Brechreiz, der mich seid geraumer Zeit schüttelt wird allerdings nicht alleine durch die grässlichen Verbrennungen und die Schreie des Gefolterten ausgelöst, es ist auch noch die Erinnerung an den aufgedunsen Leichnam Blaise Zabini's den ich heute Morgen auf meinem Tisch vorgefunden habe. Ohne brodelnde Wut und nach einer Nacht zum ‚darüber schlafen', sieht man das Ganze dann doch nicht mehr so emotionslos.

Außerdem flirtet der Lord während der Folterung mit mir und das alleine wäre Grund genug zum Kotzen. Kaum hatte ich einen Fuß in mein Labor gesetzt und den Schock, der dort liegenden Leiche überstanden, steht Voldemort hinter mir und schleift mich mit in die Kerker. Er hält mir eine Rede über das, ich zitiere: „Nicht töten eines potenziell hochrangigen Todessers nur wegen so einer Lappalie."

Er scheint zu denken, seiner Rede würde es mehr Nachdruck verleihen wenn er dabei einen Angestellten des Ministeriums verhört über irgendwelche Artefakte, die er gern sein Eigen nennen möchte. Oder er ist, was ich mir echt nicht vorstellen kann, wirklich so beschäftigt und muss zwei Sachen auf einmal tun.

„Dieser Zabini war ein fähiger, junger Mann. Er hätte es zu etwas bringen können. Und ich kann immer noch nicht nachvollziehen warum du wegen eines mickrigen Kusses so die Fassung verlierst. Meine Güte, es war doch nur Draco.", sagte der Lord und hatte keine Ahnung was er damit tat.

Im nächsten Augenblick wackelt die Erde auch schon bedrohlich und einige große Blöcke Stein fallen aus den Wänden. Er hat mich genauso wütend gemacht wie gestern die ganze Sache mit Zabini. Nur seiner schnellen Reaktion, sofort ein Schutzschuld zu errichten, hat er zu verdanken, jetzt nicht in viele kleine Stücke zerrissen zu sein.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder, tschuldigung. Ich weiß ja wie fixiert du auf die kleine Schlampe bist, aber vergiss nicht, dass auch er jämmerlich verrecken würde, wenn du hier Alles einstürzen lässt.", sagte er und brachte mich damit leider wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Bitte… lasst mich… gehen… ich… ich… weiß nicht…", stammelt der Gefangene. Er schien das kurze Schweigen nutzen zu wollen um sich frei zu quatschen. Was für ein Trottel. Das schien auch Voldemort zu denken, weil er ihm direkt ins Gesicht schlägt, dann wieder die Hand greift und sie erneut in das kochende Wasser steckt.

„Also wirklich, diese Ministeriumsleute werden immer schlimmer. Jetzt fallen die einem schon geradezu ins Wort. Als ob er nicht sehen würde wie wir uns unterhalten.", schreit der Lord, weil ich ihn sonst nicht verstehen könnte. Der Gefangene kreischt so unglaublich laut und versucht dabei seinen Arm aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, aber er hat nicht annährend die Kraft des Lords. Erstens ist er durch die Folter furchtbar geschwächt zum anderen ist Voldemorts neuer Körper nicht gerade schwach. Ich habe ihn mir natürlich angeschaut und weiß, dass er kräftige Muskeln hat.

„Wird das hier noch lange dauern oder habe ich mir genug Predigten angehört? Ich habe Ihnen alles erklärt und kann es nicht mehr ändern. Nun ich könnte, aber das hätte ja schreckliche Konsequenzen.", gebe ich patzig zurück. Findet ihr nicht auch ich verbringe zu viel Zeit in der Gegenwart des Lords? Das ist erschreckend. Kein Wunder warum ich so gestresst bin. Dieser ständige Nervenkrieg kann ja schließlich nur auslaugen.

„Oh Gott… was… wollt… ihr? Lasst… mich… gehen… ich flehe… euch an.", stammelt schon wieder der Typ. Also ganz ehrlich, ich hätte nach der letzten Ansage die Fresse gehalten. Und er fängt mit seinem ständigen Gewimmer auch langsam an mich zu nerven. Ich habe Nerven aus Stahl umschlossen von Beton – geht nicht anders bei den Nervensägen hier unten und der Obernervensäge mir gegenüber – also wisst ihr wie schwer es ist mich zu reizen ohne dabei Draco zu erwähnen. Mein Schwachpunkt, ihr versteht?

Voldemort scheint weniger genervt, als viel mehr überrascht. Ich denke nicht, dass er es gewöhnt ist, wenn seinen Worten kein Folge geleistet wird. Wer würde sich das aber auch trauen? Nur vollkommne Idioten! Mit so viel Dummheit wird auch er nicht gerechnet haben. Er beugt sich zu dem Gefangenen und flüstert ihm zu: „Du weißt sehr wohl was ich wissen will und nur zu deiner Information: du wirst auf jeden Fall sterben. Allerdings kannst du entscheiden ob es sofort ist und ziemlich schmerzfrei oder ob ich dich weiterfoltere, dich breche und du dann sterben wirst. Dem guten Harry hier wird es eine Freude sein dich so lange am Leben zu halten wie ich es möchte. Und glaube mir das wird eine Zeit aus Schmerz und Dunkelheit werden."

Bei der Nennung meines Namens schießt der Kopf des Gefolterten zu mir rum und starrt mich entgeistert an. Ich habe nur ein kurzes „Hey!" für ihn übrig. Es stimmt was der Lord sagt, ich kann ihn künstlich so lange am Leben halten wie er es möchte. Allerdings ist es Leben zu nennen schon sehr übertrieben.

„Harry Potter?", fragt der Typ und seine Augen streifen sofort zu meiner Narbe. Als er sie erblickt weicht jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Ich glaube man kann richtig hören wie die Hoffnung in ihm zerbricht. Und ihr könnte euch nicht vorstellen was für ein geiles Gefühl das ist. Ich bin ein ziemlicher Sadist und zu sehen wie sein Gesicht und seine Körperhaltung in sich zusammenfallen ist wundervoll. Deswegen wird Voldemort mich hier haben wollen. Um seine Hoffnungen zu zerschmettern.

„Um zu deiner eigentlichen frage zurück zu kommen. Nein, du kannst noch nicht gehen. Lies das hier.", sagte der Lord und reichte mir eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Direkt auf der Titelseite stand geschrieben: „Lebenszeichen von Harry Potter."

Ich würde mich am liebsten in dem kochenden Wasser ertränken. Da ist man jahrelang vorsichtig und dann DAS. Eine kurze, unüberlegt Tat und man hat so viel Scheiße am Stiefel kleben. Das Leben ist eine Schlampe!

„Wie du dir denken kannst, ist das nicht gut für uns. Es weckt die Hoffnung in den Menschen und wie du selber weißt, ist die Hoffnung unser größter Feind. Allerdings wird diese nicht lange bestehen. Sie haben einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht.

In dem Artikel steht, dass der Zauber, der dich aufspüren kann, auf einem geheimen Gegenstand liegt, der sich in einem Lagerraum im Keller des Ministeriums befindet. Wir wussten ja von Anfang an, dass ein Zauber dieser Stärke der auch noch permanent ist auf irgendeinen Gegenstand gelegt werden muss um die Energie zu bündeln. Wir hatten ja auch schon vermutet, dass sich dieser Gegenstand im Ministerium befindet. Aber bei den unzähligen Räumen und der Unmenge an Gegenstände die dort überall rum stehen, wäre es wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen gewesen. Doch nun wissen wir die Abteilung und wenn wir uns schnappen und ausquetschen müssen um an die Informationen zu kommen. Darf ich dir also Mr. Warner vorstellen?", ergoss sich Voldemort sehr selbstzufrieden.

Eines muss man dem Wahnsinnigen lassen, er ist verdammt schnell. Die Zeitung ist erst heute Morgen gedruckt wurden und nun sitzt schon ein Mitarbeiter aus dem Ministerium und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, auch noch aus der Abteilung in der jener Gegenstand aufbewahrt wird, der diesen bescheuerten Aufspürzauber trägt.

Soll ich euch was sagen? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast sagen das war Alles geplant. Nur leider will mir gerade kein Grund einfallen warum er so scharf darauf wäre, diesen Zauber zu zerstören. An reiner Nächstenliebe liegt es bestimmt nicht.

„So Mr. Warner sie verraten und jetzt wo genau wir besagten Gegenstand finden können. Versuchen sie nicht uns anzulügen, wir werden das prüfen bevor wir sie töten.", erklärt Voldemort dem Ministeriumsmann. Er muss ihm unters Kinn fassen und seinen Kopf anheben um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Die jämmerliche Gestalt war völlig apathisch und in sich zusammengefallen.

„Warum gebt ihr ihm nicht einfach Veritaserum?", frage ich nun. Ich kenne zwar des Lords Vorliebe für Folter, aber wenn es doch anscheinend auch für ihn um so wichtige Informationen geht, würde ich doch immer auf die Sicherheit der Magie setzen.

„Bei ihm funktionieren die üblichen Methoden nicht. Kein Veritaserum, kein Imperius, keine Legilimentik. Nix hat funktioniert. Er wird mit irgendwelchen Zauber belegt sein, aber an gute alte Muggelfolter haben sie nicht gedacht. Und nun rede schon!", schreit der Lord. Er lies sein Opfer nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen als er mit mir sprach.

Der Mann fokussiert nur kurz seinen Blick auf die roten Augen und sagt dann mit brüchiger Stimme: „Raum 1937." Der Lord beginnt furchtbar zu grinsen. Er ruft einen Todesser rein und sagte ihm die Nummer des Raum und das sie es überprüfen sollen. Wie sie das machen wollen weiß ich nicht. Aber ich denke sie werden mehr als einen Spitzel im Ministerium sitzen haben.

„Ah, das ist wundervoll. Sobald ich die Bestätigung habe, können wir einen Trupp zusammenstellen und du kannst mit ihnen ins Ministerium und den Zauber zerstören.", meint Voldemort und macht eine Pirouette… das konnte nur das Ende der Welt bedeuten.

„Wow, wow, wow, jetzt macht aber mal halblang. Was soll diese Bekloppten davon abhalten, nicht einfach einen neuen Zauber zu sprechen, wenn der Alte futsch ist und warum soll ich da bitte mit? Wenn ihre Volldeppen von Todessern es nicht auf die Reihe bekommen ist das eure Sache.", sage ich empört. Ich bekomm übrigens gerade schon wieder so ein scheiß Gefühl, dass etwas Großes kurz bevor steht.

„Nun, so einen Zauber kann nicht jeder sprechen und er ist sehr umständlich. Viele Dinge müssen vorbereitet werden und man muss ein Auge auf jede Kleinigkeit haben. Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich die Mühe noch einmal machen werden, vor allem nicht nachdem was passieren wird. Das führt mich auch schon zu deiner anderen Frage. Der Zauber kann nur von demjenigen gebrochen werden, der ihn gesprochen hat oder für den er gesprochen wurde. Davon abgesehen…", und hier lies er sein furchtbarstes und diabolischstes Lachen los, „… müssen wir ihnen doch eine Show bieten."

-.-.-.-

Der nächste Tag und ich sitze bei einer Tasse Tee in meinem Labor und lese den Hauptartikel der Leiche neben mir vor. „… wurden 6 Ministeriumsangestellte getötet und Dutzende verletzt. Das ist ein trauriger Tag für die Zauberergemeinschaft, an dem wir erkennen müssen, dass sie-wissen-schon-wer nun selbst den großen Harry Potter auf seiner Seite hat. Wer soll uns jetzt noch retten?"

Ich schlage die Zeitung zu und schaue auf das große Titelbild. Es zeigt mich. Ich befinde mich im Atrium des Ministeriums, ziehe meinen Zauberstab aus meinen Umhang, richte ihn gerade auf die Decke und spreche einen Fluch, dann gibt es einen grellen Lichtblitz und das Dunkle Mal erscheint während ich meinen Blick direkt auf die Kamera richte und süffisant grinse.

„Was hältst du davon? Also ich finde das Bild sieht ganz gut aus, auch wenn die Pose etwas theatralisch geworden ist. Aber Voldemort wollte es so. Er hat selbst die Journalisten extra dorthin gelockt. Sie können noch nicht mal mehr behaupten, dass ich es nicht bin, weil ja nur der wahre Harry Potter den Zauber brechen konnte. Ich muss zugeben, es war genial.", erzähle ich der Leiche. Toller Zuhörer.

Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass Voldemort Blaise Zabini wirklich beauftragt hat Draco zu küssen. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihn gleich töte, er wollte mich nur zu einem unbedachten Zauber in der Öffentlichkeit animieren. Die Spione im Ministerium sollten so raus finden wo der Gegenstand war, doch die Journalisten waren besser. Alles läuft darauf hinaus auch die letzte Hoffnung die vielleicht in der Zauberbevölkerung schlummerte zu zerstören.

Ich seufze auf, ich spüre heut ist kein guter Tag. Es ist wieder so weit. Ich verschließe die Tür mit einigen mächtigen Zaubern und gehe dann zu einem Schrank der ebenfalls magisch verschlossen ist. Dort bewahre ich Etwas sehr wichtiges auf. Aus einem flachen Schieber nehme ich eine Spritze in der eine silberne Flüssigkeit schimmert. Ich binde mir den Oberarm ab, setze die Spritze an und entlasse die Flüssigkeit in meine Venen.

Ja, das ist eine Droge und ja, ab und zu fühle ich mich so schrecklich, dass ich es mir spritze. Ich brauche es um zu vergessen, wenn mein Schuldgefühl sich meldet. Ich bin zwar süchtig, nehme das Zeug allerdings nur in sehr großen unregelmäßigen Abständen. Das Zeug wird Soylent Green genannt und aus was es besteht wollt ihr gar nicht wissen.

Ich lege mich auf einen der Seziertische und erschaudere durch das kalte Metall an meiner Rückseite. Das Zeug wirkt sehr schnell und so heftig, dass ich mich hinlegen muss. Es wird mir das Denken erleichtern und die Welt um mich ausschließen.

Es ist schon so ein verdammt weiter Weg den ich hinter mir habe. Überlegt mal, einst habe ich in einen Schrank gewohnt und wusste von der Welt nichts. Dann kam ich nach Hogwarts und das Wissen in der Zauberwelt erschlug mich fast und nun ist es sogar so weit, dass ich der Natur ihre über Millionen von Jahren gehütete Geheimnisse entreiße.

Früher war ich naiver als ein Rehkitz und heute lebe ich in der Verderbnis. Ich töte, foltere, nehme Drogen und breche die Grenzen der Moral. Aber das was mir eine ehrfürchtige Angst einjagt ist, dass ich es nicht bereue so gehandelt zu haben. Als ich erfahren habe, dass der Welt der Untergang droht konnte ich nicht anders als jede Gelegenheit zu ergreifen so viel zu sündigen wie ich konnte. Es war so ähnlich wie wenn man erfährt, man hat nur noch einen Tag zu leben. Dass ich so ein Mensch sein könnte, war mir bis dahin nicht klar.

Ja, das Leben könnte sehr angenehm sein, doch das ist es nicht. Nicht nur, dass ich meine Zeit mit Leuten verbringen muss die ich nicht ab kann – Todesser – nein, ich muss mich auch noch mit einer militanten Gruppe von Volltrotteln rumschlagen.

Die ‚Front' ist eine Gruppierung junger radikaler Zauberer die jeden umbringen der nur andeutet auf Voldemorts Seite zu sein. Dabei sind ihre Maßnahmen nicht anders als die der Todesser, weswegen sie mindestens ganz genauso gehasst werden wie Voldemort selbst. Das Tragische daran ist, dass sie durch ihre vielen jungen Mitglieder extrem stark und verdammt verblendet sind.

Ihnen habe ich auch meinen stummen Zuhörer auf dem Tisch neben mir zu verdanken. Als die Todesser gerade mal wieder auf einen ihrer Raubzüge waren kam die ‚Front' und machte sie fertig. Mir wurde gesagt es wurden Zauber benutzt die sie nicht kannten. Also haben sie mir eine Leiche mitgebracht, damit ich raus finden kann was für Zauber das waren. Denn ohne Gegenzauber und passende Schutzschilder wären wir aufgeschmissen.

Der genial ausgearbeitete Plan des Lords wird die Zauberer nun endgültig spalten. Entweder sie kommen auf seine Seite oder auf die der ‚Fron'. Es wird keine Unentschlossene mehr geben. Und genau das ist es was der Lord wollte. Warum genau wollte er mir nicht verraten. Was bringt es ihm wenn sich die Zauberwelt spaltet? Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass da wieder ein Plan dahinter steckt.

Die Droge beginnt nun ihre andere Wirkung zu entfalten. Alles beginnt sich zu drehen und ich kann vergessen.

TBC

-.-.-.-

Öhm… ich musste gerade mit Schrecken feststellen das hier war das vorletzte Kapitel. Es gibt nichts mehr zu erzählen, außer das Ende. Ich will es ja auch nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen und es langweilig machen. Ich weiß auch, das Kapitel war recht kurz, dafür wird das Nächste und Letzte länger… Denke ich zumindest, da ich es ja noch schreiben muss…

**Reviewantworten:**

**Zissy:**

Oh, wie geschrieben, er hat es getan, aber dein Review hat mich erst auf die Idee dafür gebracht, danke.

**Chantal la Chasseuse:**

Du fandest das mit Snape ernst? Echt jetzt? Wow, ich ja nicht so, ich fand es eigentlich zu Klischee für ernst. Aber gut.

Ob nun Harry oder doch Voldemort der Mächtigere ist, wird sich im nächsten Kapitel zeigen. Es macht mir auch total Spaß die beiden zusammen zu haben. Sieht man an dem Pitel.

Ich denke jeder hätte die Kraft jemanden tot zu prügeln, solange man den richtigen Grund hat. Man muss ja nicht besonders stark zuhauen sondern einfach nur sehr viel. So stell ich es mir jedenfalls vor, habe auch noch keinen verprügelt.

Ja ja, der gute Harry wird schon zu Recht kommen. Hoffen wir es mal.

Wie immer tolles Review. Danke dafür.


	5. Cthulhu

_"That is not dead which can eternal lie, __And with strange aeons even death may die" _

(from „The Call of Cthulhu" by Howard Philips Lovecraft)

_„Es ist nicht tot, was ewig liegen kann, __Und in fremder Zeit wird vielleicht selbst der Tod besiegt."_

(aus „Der Ruf des Cthulhu" von Howard Philips Lovecraft)

**Warnung: **etwas schlichter Horror für die Liebhaber am Anfang

**Mein Senf: **Mit diesen Kapitel kommen wir endlich in den Genuss des göttlichen Grauens. Der Anfang hat mir besonders viel Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Das Ende ist wahrscheinlich genau so ungewöhnlich wie die ganze Story. Gefällt mir sehr…

**Kapitel 5: Cthulhu**

Ich bin in einem weißen Raum mit gepolsterten Wänden. Es ist dunkel und durch das, mit kleinmaschigen Draht vergitterte, Fenster trinkt von irgendwo sehr schwaches Licht ein. Ich sitze auf den Boden, an die Wand mit dem Fenster gelehnt. Ich starre in eine Ecke des Raums in die kein Licht fällt und somit vollkommen im Schatten liegt. Warum ich in diese Ecke schaue weiß ich nicht genau, es ist ein Gefühl das mir sagt ich müsste dorthin sehen. Ich würde gerne aufstehen und einfach dort hingehen, aber meine Arme sind mit einer Zwangsjacke gefesselt. Um aufzustehen müsste ich den Blick von der Ecke abwenden, aber wenn ich das täte dann… dann… weiß ich auch nicht, ich darf es einfach nicht.

Man spürt die Anwesenheit von bestimmten Dingen einfach ohne dafür richtige Beweise zu haben. Es ist dasselbe wenn dich jemand ansieht und du es spürst. Das sind einfach Sachen die auf einer anderen Ebene funktionieren als der physischen.

Dass ich recht offensichtlich in einer Irrenanstalt sitze und mein geistiger Zustand somit in Frage gestellt ist, ist nicht relevant. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Und solange ich das weiß, ist es alles in Ordnung.

Ich schrecke aus meinen wirren Gedanken als ich ein rasselndes Atmen höre, genau aus der Ecke. Ich hätte vor Schreck beinahe aufgeschrieen. Doch es kommt noch viel schlimmer. Ich glaube nun gelbe Augen zu sehen die mich aus der Dunkelheit beobachten. Sie starren mich an, wie ich sie anstarre.

Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen und ich atme unregelmäßige und abgehackt. Es sitz dort in der Ecke und lauert auf etwas. Es wartet darauf, dass ich unaufmerksam werde. Schon ein Blinzeln könnte mein Ende bedeuten.

Als ich einen gurgelnden Laut höre schreie ich wirklich. Es versucht mit mir zu sprechen. Es sitzt noch immer in der Ecke und versucht jetzt mit mir zu sprechen, ohne seine grässlichen gelben Augen von mir zu nehmen.

„… Zeit nicht reif… Chaos… aufhalten… cthulhu fhtagn… R'lyeh…", blubberte das Ding in seiner Ecke. Ich kann die Worte kaum verstehen, so fremdartig klingen sie. Die Augen scheinen sich zu verengen weil ich nicht begreife was es mir sagen will. Dann höre ich seine Bewegungen. Es kriecht in das Licht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fällt. Und als den Lichtschein betritt…

Ich schrecke aus diesem furchtbar widerwärtigen Traum hoch und sitze aufrecht auf dem Tisch auf dem ich vor ein paar Stunden eingeschlafen bin. Ich gehe zum Waschbecken und spritze mir Wasser ins Gesicht um diesen üblen Traum zu vertreiben.

War das vielleicht mal eine abgefuckte Scheiße. Ich sollte überlegen ob ich das Zeug, was ich mir da reinschmeiße, wirklich SO nötig habe. Das letzte Mal als ich so einen Traum hatte, habe ich mich danach Voldemort angeschlossen. Ich schaudere bei dem Gedanken an das Ding. Ich weiß genau, es noch gesehen zu haben bevor ich aufgewacht bin, doch jetzt will es mir einfach nicht gelingen mich zu erinnern. Alles was mir noch lebhaft in Erinnerung ist, sind die gegurgelten Worte und diese schrecklichen, gelben Augen.

Ein lautes Pochen an der Tür lässt mich erschrocken zusammen fahren und in Windeseile meinen Zauberstab ziehen. Vielleicht eine etwas übertriebene Reaktion, aber man kann es nach diesem Traum verstehen. Ich nehme die Zauber von dem Raum und meine nur etwas säuerlich: „Herein!"

„Der Lord hat ein Treffen einberufen und nachdrücklich darauf hingewiesen, dass du auch dabei sein sollst.", sagt McNair als er den Kopf durch die Tür steckt. Sein Gesicht ist wieder verheilt und auch sonst geht es ihm gut. Er ist immer noch ein widerlicher Haufen Dreck.

„Ich werde kommen.", gebe ich zurück. Voldemort verlangt sonst nie meine Anwesenheit bei Treffen. Es muss also etwas wirklich Wichtiges sein. Und da der Wahnsinnige in letzter Zeit gezeigt hat, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen darf, sollte ich auf jeden Fall zu diesem Treffen. „Für wann ist es angesetzt?"

„Jetzt sofort."

„Meine Lieben, ihr wundert euch sicher über dieses plötzliche Treffen, aber es gibt wichtige Nachrichten. Heute wird eine Kundgebung stattfinden, zu der alle kommen werden die uns unterstützen. Ich habe verlauten lassen, dass jeder der nicht dort sein wird, als unser Feind gilt. Deswegen will ich euch, meine treuen Todesser, dort haben. Bringt eure Familien, Freunde und wenn auch sonst immer.

Das Treffen findet auf der Ebene von Arkham statt. Seit in zwei Stunden dort. Ihr könnt gehen."

Das war mal ein kurzes Treffen. Dass der Lord sich so kurz fassen kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Die Todesser verschwinden nach und nach, doch ich bleibe. Voldemort hat mir ein Zeichen gegeben ihm zu folgen. Wir gehen in einen angrenzenden Raum, der für Besprechungen nach Treffen gedacht ist. Voldemort scheint sehr mit sich zufrieden, da er selbstsicher lächelt. Es ist ein bisschen als hätte man eine verschlagen grinsende Katze vor sich, die etwas ausbrütet und einen gleich anspringt. Ich habe keine Ahnung was gleich kommen wird, aber es wird mir nicht gefallen.

„Es ist soweit. Ich werde heute den Gott befreien. Nun schau nicht so geschockt.", sagt der Lord kurz angebunden. Ich glaube mich verhört zu haben.

„Heute? Aber es sollte doch noch so lange dauern? Oder hat er es befohlen?", wollte ich ziemlich überrascht wissen.

„Nein, kein Zeichen. Und ja eigentlich sollte es auch noch dauern. Aber Harry, die Sterne stehen heute genau richtig. Diese Konstellation wird es erst in 300 Jahren wieder geben. Und ich habe keine Lust 300 Jahre zu warten, ich will meine Macht jetzt!", sagt er und das wahnsinnige Glitzern in den Augen macht ihn sehr bedrohlich.

Ich bin fassungslos. Er will wirklich so viele Menschen für seine Macht opfern. Dabei weiß er scheinbar immer noch nicht, dass der Gott auch ihn verschlingen wird. Ich muss das verhindern. Wenn der Gott ihm kein Zeichen gegeben hat, dann wird es eine Katastrophe.

Plötzlich erinnere ich mich auch wieder an den Traum. Sagte das Ding nicht irgendwas von Zeit noch nicht reif und aufhalten? Es war sicher ein Hinweis des Gottes, dass ich Voldemort aufhalten soll. Ich muss ihm sagen was passieren wird.

„Wenn ihr den Gott befreit, dann werdet ihr nicht Macht erhalten. Wir werden alle von ihm gefressen und keiner wird verschont. Außerdem ist die Zeit noch nicht reif. Selbst wenn er euch jemals belohnen wollte, so wird er wütend sein, weil ihr nicht auf seinen Ruf gewartet habt. Das könnt ihr nicht tun.", spreche ich mich fast in Rage.

„Die Anderen werden gefressen, nicht wir. Uns wird er belohnen. Selbst wenn er wütend sein wird, wir werden ihn aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit haben. Er wird uns belohnen. Da bin ich sicher."

„Wieso redet ihr von WIR? Ihr müsst ihn doch alleine rufen."

„Oh, nein. Da liegst du völlig falsch. Glaubst du der Gott hat dir diese enorme Macht gegeben nur um mich Unsterblich zu machen? Dafür brauchst du sie nicht. Nein, du wirst mit mir die Beschwörung durchführen. Das Necronomicon ist da ziemlich genau."

„Das werde ich nicht. Selbst wenn ich dafür vorgesehen bin, so hat er noch nicht gerufen. Und wenn dieses blöde Buch so genau ist, dann solltest ihr auch wissen, dass der Gott die ganze Welt verschlingen wird!"

„Das steht zwar tatsächlich im Buch, aber er wird mich und dich verschonen. Es kann nicht anders sein. Und jetzt will ich keine weiteren Diskussionen. Wir werden jetzt sofort auf die Ebene apparieren und Alles vorbereiten."

Damit packt er mich am Arm und schleift mich durch die Gänge. Ich wehre mich nicht. Er kann mich zwar auf diese Eben schleifen, aber dieses Ritual durchzuführen kann er mich nicht zwingen. Ich werde ihn sabotieren wo es nur geht. Wenn er einfach so eine Beschwörung aus dem Necronomicon durchführen will, dann wird es im Chaos enden. Ich kenne die entsprechenden Stellen in dem Buch zwar nicht, aber ich weiß, dass wenn man den Gott ohne seinen Willen ruft, dann wird er Alles zerstören. Und im Gegensatz zu ihm würde ich noch sehr gern weitere 300 Jahre leben.

„Die Kundgebung wird sicher platzen. Die ‚Front' wird sich das nicht bieten lassen und angreifen. Dann werden die Leute ganz schnell verschwinden.", versuche ich ihn zu überreden.

„Ich rechne sogar fest mit der ‚Front'. Doch sobald sie auf der Bildfläche erscheinen, werde ich eine Apparationssperre auf die Ebene legen. Niemand wird mehr entkommen können und so werden wir auch die erforderliche Menge an Opfer zusammen bekommen. Glaub ja nicht, ich hätte nicht an ALLES gedacht."

Der Lord ist wirklich wahnsinnig. Wie kann er einfach ignorieren, dass auch er sterben wird. Ich kann mich ja damit abfinden, dass er alle opfern will, aber ich hätte nicht mit so einem sturen und blinden Verlangen nach Macht gerechnet. Er ist so besessen, dass er vollkommen offenkundige Tatsachen ignoriert. Mit Logik werde ich hier also keinen Boden gutmachen können.

Wir sind nun in der Eingangshalle und apparieren. Die Ebene von Arkham ist ein beeindruckender Anblick. Es ist eigentlich eine große Wiese, aber um diesen Ort ranken sich so viele dunkle Mythen und Legenden, dass ihn diese Ausstrahlung des Bösen zu einem ganz besonderen Ort macht. Es ist dunkel also vermute ich mal, dass es Nacht ist. Wir haben eine sternenklare Nacht. Dank Neumond liegt die Ebene in vollkommener Dunkelheit.

Voldemort macht sich daran eine Bühne heraufzubeschwören. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass es niemals meine Aufgabe gewesen sein soll, diese furchtbaren Experimente durchzuführen. Erst dadurch habe ich meine wirkliche Scheu vor dem Bösen verloren. Es ist erschütternd wenn einem gesagt wird, man könnte immer noch die Person sein, die man früher war. Warum hat der Gott mir nicht einfach die Macht gegeben? Warum wollte er, dass ich diese Experimente durchführen?

Und da fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich musste böse werden. Nur so könnte ich dem Gott wirklich von Nutzen sein. Eine verdorbene Seele ist für ihn viel mehr wert, als ein naiver Schuljunge.

Ich bin mit den Nerven recht am Ende. Die einzige Entscheidung in meinem Leben von der ich geglaubt habe sie ohne Beeinflussung zu treffen, ist nichts weiter als eine Lüge. Ich wollte mich dem Bösen übergeben, weil niemand es von mir erwartet hätte. Ich wollte in die Tiefen steigen, weil niemand mich dort beeinflussen könnte. Doch nun muss ich erkenne, dass nichts mehr so ist wie es sein sollte.

Hinter mir höre ich ein Blob. Jemand ist hinter mir appariert, doch ich fühle mich gerade nicht in der Laune mich mit einem Todesser abzugeben. Wo wuselt Voldemort eigentlich rum. Ist die Nervensäge zu beschäftigt um mich weiter an den Rand meiner Existenz zu bringen?

„Harry? Bist du das?", höre ich eine ungläubige Frauenstimme hinter mir. Das macht mich jetzt schon stutzig. Die Todesser erkennen mich für gewöhnlich. Ich habe mal wieder eine üble Vorahnung, drehe mich aber trotz besseren Wissens um. Ich muss der Versuchung widerstehen meine Beine in die Hand zu nehmen um zu Voldemort zu rennen und mich wie ein kleines Kind bei ihm zu verstecken.

Vor mir stehen meine ehemaligen besten Freunde Ron und Hermine. Sie sehen geschockt und auch etwas ungläubig aus. Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Ausgerechnet heute, an dem Tag an dem die Welt untergehen wird, müssen die Zwei mich tatsächlich noch aufspüren. Irgendjemand hasst mich, ich weiß es.

„Ron, Hermine.", sage ich. Mehr will mir leider gerade nicht einfallen, aber was soll ich auch großartig schon sagen? ‚Voldemort ist auch hier irgendwo und bereitet den Weltuntergang vor während ich einen durch mein vermurkstes Leben hervorgerufenen Nervenzusammenbruch erleide. Was gibt es bei euch Neues?'

„Wir haben nach dir gesucht. Wir konnten es nicht glauben als wir dich in der Zeitung sahen. Wir waren immer davon überzeugt, dass er dich dazu zwingt.", stammelt Hermine. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Ron ist ähnlich gerührt. Er bekommt gleich gar kein Wort heraus.

Fast, aber wirklich nur fast, tun sie mir leid. Ich empfinde nichts mehr für sie als die ewig selbe Gleichgültigkeit dich ich auch allen anderen Menschen gegenüber hege. Sie sind nichts Besonderes und haben keinen Platz mehr in meinem Leben. Ich habe sie damals ohne Wissen über mein verbleiben zurück gelassen, weil sie so wenigstens noch die Hoffnung hatten. Die Wahrheit hätte sie zerschmettert. Doch nun will ich sie nicht mehr schützen, sie sind mir gerade einfach nur im Weg. Außerdem erinnern sie mich an mein unschuldiges Selbst, jene Persönlichkeit der ich gerade noch hinterher getrauert habe.

Ihre Anwesenheit ist störend und nicht besonders hilfreich für meinen geistig instabilen Zustand. Es ist als würde die Vergangenheit vor einem stehen und versuchen mir in die Eier zu treten. Sehr hinterhältig.

„Ich stand nie unter seinem Einfluss. Alle Dinge die ich tat, tat ich aus freien Stücken. Ihr hättet besser daran getan mich zu vergessen oder mich aufzugeben, als mich zu finden. Denn nun seid ihr verloren.", spreche ich. Leider finde ich gerade nicht, dass es nach mir klingt, aber woher wollen die das den schon wissen? 5 Jahre haben wir uns nicht gesehen.

„Aber Harry…", beginnt Ron mit brüchiger Stimme. Es klingt erbärmlich, weinerlich, schwach. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde mich meine Vergangenheit nicht mehr so sehr quälen, wenn ich die Überbleibsel vernichte. Und wieder treffe ich eine Entscheidung, die diesmal hoffentlich die Meinige ist.

Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab und richte ihn auf sie.

„Warte, wir können dir helfen. Wir sind jetzt Mitglieder der ‚Front'.", sagt er schnell und mit etwas festerer Stimme. Leider bewirkt diese Aussage nur, dass ich sie mir noch viel mehr tot wünsche. Sie, meine Freunde, sind selbst auch von der Dunkelheit gefressen wurden. Es ist als hätte man mir einen gottverdammten Spiegel vor die Nase gehalten. Und da ich Kritik genauso schlecht vertrage wie jeder, bleibt mir nur noch Eines zu tun.

„Avada Kedavra", spreche ich den Todesfluch. Sie haben keine Chance zu reagieren und fallen einfach tot um. Wie schon das letzte Mal nach dem ich jemanden umgebracht habe, fühle ich nichts. Vielleicht etwas Leere…

* * *

Seid einer Stunde streite ich jetzt schon mit dem Lord darüber, dass ich die Beschwörung nicht durchführen werde. Aber ich könnte auch mit einer Wand oder einem Baum reden. Die könnte ich sicher davon überzeugen sich von ihrem Plätzen wegzubewegen, aber den Lord könnte ich nicht von seinen falschen Vorstellungen abbringen. Es ist frustrierend. Zudem sammeln sich immer mehr Menschenmassen vor der Bühne. Es sieht etwas aus wie ein Open Air Konzert, wären da nicht tausende von Zauberern in ihren Umhängen. 

Die Ebene hat sich fast vollkommen gefüllt und ich bin erschüttert von der Anzahl der Anhänger. Es müssen an die 100.000 sein; wirklich beeindruckend. Und das ist eigentlich nur zu Stande gekommen, weil ich mich offen zu Voldemort bekannt habe. Eventuell bin ich doch wichtiger als ich je für möglich gehalten habe.

„Du bleibst also bei deiner Weigerung?", fragt mich der Lord nun zum wahrscheinlich 50. Mal. Und wieder antworte mich dem gleichen Satz: „Darauf könnt ihr euren Arsch verwetten."

„Dann tut es mir leid. Lucius, Severus?", ruft der Lord plötzlich. Aus dem Nichts erscheinen die Zwei und noch jemand. Sie haben Draco dabei, der mich recht panisch aus seinen wundervollen Augen anschaut. „Wenn du nicht freiwillig bereit bist, dann muss ich dich eben zwingen. Tu was ich von dir verlange oder dein Draco wird einen furchtbar qualvollen Tod sterben."

„Miese Ratte!", rutscht es mir raus. Eigentlich ist es sinnlos mich erpressen zu wollen. Draco wird heute so oder so sterben. Denn entweder töten sie ihn oder er wird vom Gott gefressen. Eines macht mir die Entscheidung allerdings recht leicht. Ohne Draco würde ich ziemlich leiden, wahrscheinlich würde ich mich umbringen. Und ich bin nicht willens ins Gras zu beißen, ohne einige dieser Arschgeigen mit in die Abgründe der Hölle zu schleifen.

Ich schaue Draco tief in die Augen während ich sage: „Ich werde es tun."

„Na also, ihr zwei verschwindet jetzt mit Draco. Stellt sicher, dass niemand hier hinter die Bühne kommt.", weist der Lord sie an. Sie wissen nicht, was der Lord von mir will, weil sie sich sonst ganz sicher, so schnell wie nur irgend möglich, aus dem Staub machen würden. Erbärmliches Pack, sie haben es verdient gefressen zu werden.

„Wie ich sehe treffen gerade unsere Freunde von der „Front" ein. Ich spreche den Anti-Apparations-Zauber und du bist dann besser bereit für die Beschwörung.", meint Voldemort. Er wirkt aufgeregt und etwas fiebrig. Würde ich wahrscheinlich auch an seiner Stelle. Das Ritual, das wir gleich ausführen werden, ist an sich ziemlich simple. Man liest die entsprechenden Stellen immer und immer wieder, setzt kontinuierlich Magie frei und hofft, dass was passiert. Recht unspektakulär, dafür wird die Wirkung dessen, aber umso erschütternder sein.

Voldemort spricht den Zauber. Die ersten bemerken schon die Neuankömmlinge, doch es ist zu spät. Als sie versuchen zu apparieren und es nicht können, beginnt die Menge am Rand panisch zu werden. Bis nach ganz vorne ist die Nachricht noch nicht durchgedrungen. Das wird ein Gerangel geben, sollten sich alle in Bewegung setzen. Sollten sie noch dazu kommen.

Der Lord schlägt gerade das Necronomicon auf, das er herbei gerufen hat. Toll, da kann ich nun doch einen Blick in das Buch werfen und es wird wohl das Letzte sein was ich mache.

Es ist eine arabische Originalausgabe. Wie ich das jetzt lesen soll ist mir ein Rätsel, da Arabisch leider nicht zu den Sprachen zählt die ich spreche. Eigentlich spreche ich ja nur Englisch, hatte nie einen Grund eine andere zu lernen. Warum auch, die ganze verdammte Welt spricht Englisch. Aber kommen wir zurück zum Buch. Es hat eine dämonische Ausstrahlung und alleine in seiner Gegenwart zu sein ist berauschend.

Plötzlich beginnen die verschlungen Buchstaben des Arabisch im Buch sich zu verändern und bilden sinnvolle Worte in Englisch. Ich keuche etwas erschrocken auf. Das ist wirklich beeindruckend.

„Du kannst es nun lesen, nicht wahr? Das ist die Macht des verbotenen Necronomicon. Aber nun lass uns beginnen. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten."

Wir lesen die Zeilen des Rituals. Ich habe plötzlich keine Bedenken mehr. Selbst wenn die die Welt untergeht, es ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ich freue mich sogar darauf mich dem Gott opfern zu dürfen. Das ist doch das Beste was ich tun kann. Und alle anderen sollten sich auch freuen. Ja, diese Welt wird eine bessere sein ohne uns Mneschen.

Ich schrecke von dem Buch zurück, ohne den Sing Sang des Rituals zu unterbrechen. Es hatte mich gerade vollkommen in seiner Gewalt und mir seine Gedanken aufgezwungen. Das Buch hatte mich gerade hypnotisiert.

Und plötzlich überkommt mich eine Welle aus Schuldgefühlen. Wie kann ich nur die Welt opfern wollen? Ich kann den Menschen doch nicht so etwas antun. Ich muss es verhindern! Ich greife meinen Zauberstab, richte ihn auf das Buch und rufe: „Incendio!"

Augenblicklich fängt das Buch Feuer, doch es verbrennt nicht. Das Feuer scheint ihm gar nichts auszumachen.

Voldemort ist nun furchtbar aufgebracht. Er schaut mich ungläubig an und sagt: „Hast du wirklich geglaubt es so einfach zerstören zu können? Es ist gegen jegliche Magie immun. Glaub mir, dass wirst du noch büßen, aber nun sprich weiter!"

„Nein!", schrei ich zurück. Ich werde nicht noch einmal diese teuflischen Verse aufsagen und dem Buch die Chance geben, die Kontrolle über mich zu bekommen. Niemals wieder soll irgendetwas die Kontrolle über mich haben.

Ein Schrei aus der Menge an Menschen lässt mich aufschrecken. Ich blicke auf und was ich sehe erschüttert mich bis ins Mark. Die Sterne sind nicht mehr zu sehen, da sich dichte Wolke davor gelegt haben. Aber das alleine wäre nicht so erschreckend. Es ist die Tatsache, dass sich direkt über uns ein Strudel aus dunklen Wolken bildet.

„Ah, es ist gelungen. Deine idiotische Tat kam zu spät um die Beschwörung noch aufzuhalten. Der Gott wird nun erscheinen.", kreischt Voldemort. Ich kann in ihm nichts mehr als Wahnsinn erkennen. Vielleicht hat das Buch das letzte Bisschen was von seinem Verstand noch übrig war verschlungen.

„Harry!", höre ich meinen Namen wie er hinter mir gerufen wird. Draco kommt auf mich zugestürzt und schmeißt sich mir um den Hals.

„Die Zwei haben mich losgelassen und sind weggelaufen als sie den Himmel gesehen haben. Was geht hier vor, Harry?", fragt er mich.

„Der Weltuntergang."

Darauf schauen wir beide in den Himmel und beobachten wie sich der Strudel immer schneller dreht. In der Mitte entsteht ein Auge und dort durch scheint für kurze Zeit ein buntes Licht in einer Farbe die nicht unserer Welt entspringen kann. Dann ist es verschwunden und was ich erblicke ist grauenerregend. Ein riesiger endlos langer Tentakel kommt durch das Loch. Und was an dem dran hängt ist beinahe zu viel für mich. Es sieht aus wie die Kreaturen die ich erschaffen habe, nur hundert Mal größer.

Mit seinen langen Tentakeln beginnt es wahllos in die kreischende Menschenmenge zu greifen und nimmt sich mit seinen monströsen Saugnäpfen gleich dutzende auf einmal. Dann führt es sie zu einem seiner unzähligen Mäuler oder Schnäbel und verschlingt sie.

Voldemort neben mir scheint entzückt. Allerdings nicht sehr lange. Ein Tentakel kommt direkt in unsere Richtung. Ich unterdrücke den Reflex schreiend davon zu laufen. Würde sowieso nix bringen. Der Arm greift sich allerdings nicht mich und Draco, der sich inzwischen ängstlich an mich presst, sondern Voldemort. Und nur einige Sekunden später ist er auch schon in einem Maul verschwunden. Als hätte ich es ihm nicht gesagt.

„Draco, war schön mit dir."

„Fand ich auch."

Wir schauen dabei zu wie weitere Menschen verschlungen werden, bis einer der Tentakel auf uns zukommt.

Ende

* * *

Muhahaha… Denkt ihr euch jetzt auch: Äh? Wenn ja, dann habe ich ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Hättet ihr mit so einem drastischen Ende gerechnet? Ich mag das Kapitel total. Finde es ist ein supi Ende. 

Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich auch nicht allzu lang auf was Neues warten müssen. Habe da schon was in Planung. Blöde Kreative Phase…

**Reviewantworten:**

**Lilo:** Sin City? Was für ein Kompliment. Ich mag den Film auch sehr und wenn es dich daran erinnert macht mich das echt froh.

**Zissy:** Naja, ein letztes Mal kannst du mir nun doch noch reviewen. Kann ja schlecht noch was ändern. Sei doch lieber froh, dass deine Wünsche berücksichtigt werden. Ich finde das furchtbar großzügig von mir.


End file.
